Crimson Night
by hayleyneko
Summary: Ciel receives a letter from Queen Victoria one Summer afternoon about children disappearing from a renowned hospital called White Trinity . However , one of the hospital's record has his mother's name on it and find outs that he is not the only phantomhive left.Will the phantomhive have more secrets? I suck in summaries Abit of OOc Chapter 26 is up
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Night

Chapter 1

* * *

AN : This is the first chapter of Crimson Night . This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please be kind to me ! There is a bit of OOC and there will be some new characters coming up ! I hope you like it J

Summary :

Ciel Phantomhive receives a letter from Queen Victoria one Summer afternoon about children disappearing from a renowned hospital called White Trinity . However , one of the hospital's record has his mother's name on it and he smells something fishy about this hospital. Can he find out the truth in time?

I suck in summaries

R and R

* * *

It was a lazy Summer afternoon . A certain young master in the outskirts of London was sipping Earl Grey tea while overlooking his pile of work . He sigh while he sign various documents . HIs pitch black butler walked into the room carrying a slice of choclate fudge cake .

The young master eyed the cake and the butler just smirk knowing that his sweet tooth master must have wanted to dive into the cake as soon as possible . The butler walked slowly towards his master to make him wait a little while longer for his much beloved cake .

As the young boy ate his cake slowly , savouring the taste , the tall pitch black butler presented him a letter . ''This came for bocchan just a while ago .''

The midnight blue haired boy opened the white letter and read it silently . In the letter it read :

_'My dear boy , how are you coping with the summer heat ? I hope that you are finding a way to keep yourself cool . White Trinity Hospital is one of London's most renowned hospital , however , a number of children , mostly orphans from the age of 9 to 15 who posses to have some kind of talents have mysteriously vanished . I just hope that they can enjoy their summer without worry . Please take care _

_ Victoria '_

The young boy folded back the piece of paper which was scented with Rose . He opened his small mouth and gave his butler an instruction .

''Sebastian! Make the preparations , we are going to London at once .''

The butler put his hand on his chest and kneeled down and said ''Yes my Lord.''

As they arrived at the London manor , a tall Chinese man along with a Chinese maiden wearing a short skirt welcomed them . ''Welcome Earl Phantomhive ,'' the man said .

The young earl sighed at their presence .''Why are you here Lau?'' he asked with an annoyed tone . ''Don't be so cold! I came all the way here just to see you!'' Lau said. The boy looked at him and sighed again .

'' Anyway , i know why you are here. It is because of that ... Am i correct?'' Lau said in a serious tone .

''Yes ,'' the young earl replied .

''So... What are you here for anyway?'' Lau asked in a funny tone .

''I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!'' The young earl said in an angry voice .

''Young master I shall prepare tea,'' Sebastian said ignoring Lau's ridiculous talk with his master . All of them then sat down while Sebastian severed them tea and strawberry tarts .

''Sebastian bring me the records and reports of White Trinity Hospital and the people working there,'' the young boy ordered. ''What can I do?'' Lau asked .

''Go home!'' The young boy replied.

''Oh you are so cold!''Lau said

The young earl just sighed and sank into his chair . 'I'm too tired to be dealing with this,' he thought .

Lau just sat there and smiled at the boy while sipping the Assam tea that the butler prepared .

''Oh look at the time! I have to get going!'' Lau said standing up suddenly .

The Earl almost spilt his tea . He stared at Lau running to the door along with the maiden . He sighed even more and sank further down in his chair.

''Why did he even come?'' He thought out loud while sipping more of his tea . Not too long after , his butler brought all the records that he requested .

''While I was at it , I visited the Undertaker and it seems that recently children ages 10 to 12 have been brought in by the hospital and most of them has this weird tattoo on them,'' the butler told his master

''What tattoo?'' the boy asked

''The tattoo seem like codes . The last child had VA19 on his right cheek ,''

''Codes?'' the young boy said silently .

The look through the records and the patients of the hospital shows no record of children being admitted for the past 5 years . He look through it further and say that his mother's name was written there although the writing was almost faded .

The record was from 3 years before he was born and the only thing he could make out was his mother's name and the doctor's signature .

'Is this the clue i have been looking for?' he thought to himself .

'I need to find out more about this... But how? I can't go in as Ciel Phantomhive . I need a plan.'

''Sebastian, I have a plan . Listen to me carefully .'' He said outloud.

* * *

This is chapter one and just what is ciel 's Plan . The hospital has more secrets to his family than he will ever imagine . I'll probably update it by this week or next week ! Please support me ! I hope you like it :D

Follow me on tumblr : .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel's POV

* * *

AN: I had free time so i decided to write a new chapter . I hope you enjoy it . There may be abit of OOC .

R and R !

* * *

''Wig , check . Bandage , check . Low grade cotton clothes, check .'' I said out loud while looking myself in the mirror . I'm not fond of wigs because it felt like I was going to melt any second .

Sebastian moved the locks of silverfish-blonde out of the way so that he could replace my eye patch with a simple bandage . Wearing the low-grade cotton clothes made the heat even more unbearable . However, I had no choice. I wanted to know why my mother's name was on that sheet of paper .

It couldn't be due to her asthma , because the doctor used to visit the manor . It was 3 years before I was born . What could it be? Maybe she visited the doctor before she decided to have him come to the manor?

The questions kept my head spinning and my desire to know more was killing me inside. I am going to the hospital myself to pose as soft spoken sick boy who has a talent for chess . I have ask Sebastian to prepare some fake certificate for winning in various chess competition and fake birth certificates.

Yes, for the time being , Ciel Phantomhive will be replaced by Nathaniel Maddox . A shy boy from the countryside who fainted was brought into the hospital by his older brother , Nicholas Maddox . I must play this role perfectly or it will be all over .

_Several hours later ._

_In White Trinity hospital_

_'_'Is there anything more that I can do for you?'' the tall thin nurse asked me .

Sebastian stood up and shook his head . ''You have done your best for my little brother. I feel quite happy to be indebted to a young beautiful lady as yourself,'' he said , making the nurse blush .

I have no idea why is he using 'his charm' for this nurse . The person I targeted was the head doctor , Louis Luther Quinn .

Just as I was about to crack my head for a plan to meet the head doctor , it was like he heard my desire to call him because Louis Luther Quinn stepped into the room.

He was quite tall and had eye bags under his bluish-silver eyes. His brown hair was in a mess and he look like somewhat sleep deprived to me .He was young for his age ,I presumed that he should be around 40? He stared at me and smiled , so I did the same . I gave him a shy soft smile while lowering my head a bit .

He walked over to me and asked me for my name . ''I am Nathaniel . But you can call me Nate,'' I replied . The doctor sat on the chair near to me and gazed into my eyes . He smelt like smoke and it was choking me .

''I heard that you are very good in chess , Nate . Just how good are you?'' He asked me. Before I could reply , Sebastian , I mean my older brother replied for me .

''He is not just good , he is amazing . He won many awards in London and France . I am so proud to be his brother,'' he said .

The doctor just nodded his head and bid us farewell .

Night came and Sebastian prepared some notes on the hospital for me to look at . Other than the strange doctor , nothing was out of the ordinary . Or so I thought .

That night , as I rest my head against the pillow , I heard whispers . The voices sounded familiar and sweet .

''Please ... I want to see you . Please save us,'' it said .

At first , I thought it was just my imagination but then the voice became clearer and clearer . Sebastian who was there did not seem to hear it even though he should the first to realise it since he was after all , a demon .

''Go and check the basement and report to me if there is anything . And do not be seen,'' I ordered him . He knelt down and said ''Yes my lord.''

Moments after he left , I heard footsteps approaching so I pretended to sleep . The footsteps grew louder and louder then it stopped . I could tell who it was by the smoky scent . It was that weird doctor . He whispered something and left as soon as he came.

My curiosity grew the better of me and I followed him . I took light steps so that i was not seen. He walked down in the basement and pressed a button that was hidden in a book .

A secret passage was revealed and he stood in front of it .

As i was about to sneak up behind him , a hand covered my mouth and dragged me to the side where there was nothing but darkness .

* * *

OMG cliff hanger! Can you imagine who the person is?

All reviews are welcome!

Please continue supporting me :D

Hayleyneko


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

A/N : I am very free this week so I am able upload quite fast . But next week I am not so sure about my schedule so maybe I will be able to upload only one . I want to thank you for reading my fanfiction and please review . I want to get better at this and make all of you readers love this story more and more . There is some OOC in Ciel's character. Please bear with me and enjoy ! :P

* * *

Ciel's Pov

I struggled from the stranger's hand for quite some time but it was not use, he or she was too powerful . She whispered something in my ear . I couldn't make it out what the person was saying . He or she was not speaking English or any other languages I knew.

After his or her whisper , I felt calmer and did not struggle . I stood there with my mouth covered and the stranger behind me was loosening his/her grip .

The doctor turned around and looked left and right . He then went inside and muttered something . The door to the passageway closed and the entrance was once again hidden .

I removed the stranger's hand and looked at his/her face . I almost collapsed in frustration when I saw that the person was none other than my butler with a mischievous look on his face .

Words could not express how angry I am at him for suddenly grabbing me and forbid me from entering the passageway . I shot a death glare at him and he just sighed.

HE SIGHED? I'm the one that was supposed to be sighing. I wanted to ask him the reason for his actions . I opened my mouth but no sound came out from it .

''Thank goodness I stopped you, Bocchan,'' He finally said, breaking the silence. I stared at him in confusion replaying what he said to me just a second ago.

''W-wh—whhaaatt?'' Is all I could manage. He tidied himself and looked me in the eyes. He was serious about something . Sure he is serious all the time (except when there is cats) but this time was different .

"I found these,'' he told me handing me some photographs.

It was photos of my family . In every picture , there is my mother and occasionally my father . There is also two girls whose face has been scribbled over. This is a huge clue yet it still does not give me any answers . Who are those two girls? Are they connected to my predecessor's death?

I had to go after the doctor now . He is the only one who knows the truth about this pictures and why where they here. Could it be that he was the one? The one I tried so hard to find? If it is then my contract with Sebastian will soon come to an end.

Sebastian opened the secret passageway and i hurriedly walked over to the entrance . Inside of it smelt like rust mixed with many unknown chemicals . Both of us walked until we saw a door with a huge inscription written in gold on it .

It was some kind of ancient language . A language I cannot understand. Sebastian looked at it and shook his head.

''I'm ashamed to say that even I have never seen this kind of language before,'' he said .

I heard the whispers again. But this time it was clearer . The whispers said ''Open the door to desire , to perfection to the master creation for I am your creator.''

I repeated those exact words out loud and the door swung open .

It revealed a laboratory filled with colourful chemicals . The smell of rust grew stronger and stronger and we walked into the strange room . Papers were scattered everywhere and certain areas of the floor was covered in what it seemed like vomit . Yes vomit . It feels like I was in a dump... No this place is worse than a dump . I cannot describe my utter disgust feeling towards the place .

There was a beautiful poster bed in the middle of the room. However , the bed was not made and the pillows was scattered around it . That was the only pleasing thing my eyes ever saw in that horrible room.

At the end of the room , there was 2 doors, each leading to another place . The first one was a wooden door that seems to be like a hundred years old judging the condition of it , but I could be wrong. The second one was the most magnificent. It was platinum coloured and the door knob was gold in colour . There was 2 butterflies painted on each side on the door . The left butterfly was pastel pink in coloured and the other was blue in colour .

We investigated the first room . It was another passageway that lead to a prison . There was several small children locked each prison and each of them matched the photo of the missing children perfectly .

There was also some of the children who died but their body was left there to rot. The smell was not pleasant . There was only 5 out of 17 of the missing children whom were alive .

This small girl(around 10 to 12) with brown medium length hair and green eyes grabbed my shoe .

''Please save us.. And save Scarlett and Cecilia too,'' she said in a soft voice.

''Scarlett and Cecilia?'' I asked her again . She nodded and she looked at me with sad eyes . She let go off my heel . I ordered Sebastian to take all of them to the manor which was actually very close by .

In the meantime , I waited for him in the prison , loading my gun which I kept hidden in my dark brown pants .

''Scarlett and Cecilia...'' I said to myself . Why did those names sounded so nostalgic to me? It was painful to say those names as if my heart knew who they were.

Sebastian and I creaked opened the second door carefully . It revealed a brightly lilted room with was clearly decorated for a girl . The curtains was white with flower patterns sewn on them . There was a king-sized bed at the left hand side of the room and beautiful dresses was all over the oak table .

Then , I felt something pressed lightly against my back . I turned around to see a girl with long slightly curled black hair which reaches her waist holding a claymore sword at me . She wore a white dress with light blue ribbons and a light blue mask .

Another girl , with long slightly more curlier hair was holding a rapier at the tip of Sebastian's nose. Her hair was the same colour as mine , dark greyish-blue . She wore a white dress with pastel pink flowers and a pastel pink mask .

Sebastian looked as shock as I am . He never let anything slip past by him and these two girls, who are human ( I presume) managed to get him off guard .

The girl with the claymore attacked me head on and thankfully I managed to dodge . Sebastian came in front of me and tried to block using the silver butter knifes he always use.

The other girl with the rapier attacked Sebastian from behind but as always, he manages to dodge their attacks . Their movements got faster and faster . Sebastian carried me and tried to escape .

The girl with the blue mask managed to grab my wrist and pin me to the wall . The other girl defended against Sebastian's advances. The latter looked at me and lowered her weapon . She came closer and closer to me . Her face was beside my mine and she whispered to me , ''I do not want to hurt someone I love dearly . So please, save us Ciel . Save us and lets go home together.''

* * *

A/N : That took me quite a while to write (mostly because I got bored and went to watch some anime) I hope all of you understand the fighting scene as i cracked my head figuring how to write that ( I'm not good at those kind of scenes but i want to write those scene the most) Thank you for your reviews and your support!

~Hayleyneko~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ciel's Pov

* * *

AN : Whew , that took me quite a while . I noticed some grammar mistakes in my previous chapter . So please ignore them :D Once again, i would like to thank everyone for supporting me ! Enjoy! ~

* * *

I stared at the blue-masked girl . I could see my reflection in her black eyes . I was still trying to figure out what did she say to me . How could she have known my name? And home? Go home together?

Is she possibly... My sister? It couldn't be can't she? As far as I have known, I am the only child . There are no photos in my house that shows this girl or the other one . I remember every photo in the mansion . So it cannot be true . Even if she was related to me, why hasn't mother or father or Madam Red or Aunt Frances mentioned about them?

I laughed at myself silently . Thinking that I had sisters was out of the question . How could I , Ciel Phantomhive possibly has a sister .

''What is so funny?'' the girl in the pastel pink mask asked .

''I was laughing at myself for thinking something foolish ,'' I shot back at her .

The girl in the blue mask lowered her weapon and moved a few steps back from me . She stared at me cold emotionless eyes . She moved her lips but not a single sound came out . She was silently saying to me,

''Run''

Just then , the doors slammed open . A tall thin woman with long silverfish hair and light purple eyes came through the door . Behind her was the doctor .

''Well , well , look at that darling ,'' she said to the doctor .

''Such a fine boy , isn't he? I told you that he was perfect for it ..'' The doctor replied .

''Perfect for what?'' Sebastian asked coldly .

''Don't you girls want a lovely , pretty brother?''The woman asked the two masked girls softly. The two girls did not replied and the woman looked angry .

''HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY QUESTION,'' she shouted .

''Now now my honeypie. Do not get angry . If do not want a little brother.. Why don't you just ... Tell them to kill the boy? Along with his 'so called brother'? I've been dying to see the results of my experiment,'' the doctor said , grinning wickedly .

''Very well darling . You heard your 'father' . Go... Do it now,'' she said . I could swore that her eyes changed from light purple to a very bright red for a second .

The two girls looked like they were resisting something . They were trembling and sweating with a very pained expression on their face .

''HOW DARE YOU . I SAID . NOW!'' The woman said fiercely . In a second , the masked girls started attacking again . The pastel mask girl started attacking Sebastian once more but the dodged every single strike as expected .

The blue mask girl was attacking me but I could sense that she was holding back . Her strikes were powerful . Sebastian carried me in his arms and tried to escape once again . The blue mask girl threw her sword and managed to strike Sebastian's back .

Sebastian knelt down on the floor and removed the sword from him .He then ask me to run away while he deal with the two girls . I ran towards the door , but the woman with silverfish hair blocked the path . I took out my gun and shot at her . She laughed at me and said ,''Guns don't hurt me , pretty boy.''

''How much do you care about your husband?'' I asked her .

''I could not live without him,'' she replied me .

I took my gun once again and shot her .

''Didn't I tell you that guns doesn't work on me? They always go through me ,'' She replied laughing .

I grinned at her . ''I was hoping it goes through you,'' I said .

She looked behind to see her husband on the floor surrounded by a pool of red . She screamed and ran towards him . She held his body and cried .

During the commotion , Sebastian managed to knock out the two masked girls .

''Bring them along . There is something I want to find out about ,'' I told him as I ran for the entrance.

Sebastian brought them out to the laboratory and sealed the door . He then carried the two girls outside and then he set the secret passageway on fire .

The fire soon spread and all the patients and the hospital staff ran for safety . Everybody made it out and none of them was injured in the fire . Soon , the flames engulf the entire building and I watched it burned down to the ground .

When we arrived at the manor , Sebastian tied the two girls up and the five children ran towards them .

''Scar? Cece?''They said softly , but the two girls did not regain their consciousness .

''I will bring you to the Scotland yard and all of you will return to your family ,'' I said to the children . All of them smiled , except for the small girl whom told me to save this 'Scarlett and Cecilia' .

''All you may go to slumber at the second room upstairs . My butler will prepare the necessities ,'' I said to them .

''Please follow me ,'' Sebastian said and the children began following him , except the little girl .

I stared at her with annoyance . She looked at me and said '' My name is Sarah . I was an orphan . I have nowhere to go , and I do not want to go back to the orphanage. Please do not send me back there . It is as worse as the prison . I want to stay with Scar and Cece.''

I was tired and annoyed at that point and told her , ''I see . I will deal with it . So .. Please go to sleep.''

She nodded and skipped all the way to the room . I sank down in my chair and sighed in exhaustion. I looked at the two girls , figuring out who is Scarlett and who is Cecilia .

The girl in the pink mask moaned and finally awoken . She struggled to get out of the ropes but , they were tied to tight to even move . She stared at me and then over to the blue masked girl . I called Sebastian to take off her mask .

She tried to resist at first but finally , the mask was taken off . Her eyes were deep blue and her skin was fair . She looked like my mother , the features . Everything except the dark greyish-blue hair which is similar to mine .

I gasped in shock and I wanted to see the other girl's face although I was a bit terrified of what I would see .

The now unmasked girl stared at me .

''Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister . I don't know who you are but you are not getting away with this . When I am free, I shall slay you with my own two hands ,'' she said coldly to me .

I smirked at her . She does not know who I am . Probably the doctor knew who I was and told the other girl to confuse me so that they could kill me . If this girl does not know who I am then it is not possible that 'they' are my sisters .

''Slay? Don't you dare forget that I am the one who saved you from those two . Or are they really your parents?' I asked

''Them? Never! I have you know that I come from a noble family . I am in fact was kidnapped by the wicked woman ,'' she shot back at me .

''Noble? So what is your last name then?'' I asked her smirking .

''I... I... How co-could I possibly remember ? We were kidnapped when we were only 3 ,'' she shouted back .

''Then answer me this . Why do you look like my predecessor? ''I asked her .

''HOW SHOULD I KNOW?''She replied back , almost bursting my eardrums.

''Cece... That is enough,'' The blue masked girl said softly but fiercely .

Scarlett , the blue masked girl struggled to sit up . She then glanced at me .

''If you want to know then I shall tell you, my curious boy . But please release us first . I assure you that we will not harm you ,'' she said gently .

''BUT SCAR!'' Cecilia whined like a child . Scarlett shot her a death glare which made her quiet .Sebastian looked at me and I nodded my head, giving him the signal to untie them .

Scarlett and Cecilia sat on the chairs which was in front of me .

''So tell me . Tell me the truth,'' I said impatiently .

Scarlett took off the mask and said, ''My name is Scarlett , Scarlett Phantomhive, the oldest child of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.''

* * *

The next chapter will depend on my free time . Next week my schedule is quite packed but I will try to upload the next chapter ASAP . Please review and ask me any questions if you do not understand! I will try to answer them but i will not reveal any future plot and give any spoilers.

Hayleyneko~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

This chapter is the longest i have ever written! Hope you enjoy it

R & R

* * *

Scarlett's Pov

''My name is Scarlett , Scarlett Phantomhive, the oldest child of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive,'' I said calmly while taking off my mask . Ciel gasped softly at my sentence . He murmured, ''How can it be?'' quietly to himself .

There was a moment of silence in the room until Cece cleared her throat and thus began my interrogation by my brother and my airheaded sister .

''How could it be? Phantomhive? How could you remember our family's name and know that he is our little brother ? I mean ... I do not remember having a little brother,'' Cece said confused . I sighed heavily at her question .

''That is because I can remember everything since I was two . And you my dear sister , have a powerful memory too . I'm guessing that when we were separated from our family , the shock was too great and your mind tried very hard to forget the memories because it will be too painful to remember,'' I said .

''But how? There are no evidence that says you are sister,'' Ciel said more confused than Cece.

''My name is Phantomhive . My father's name is Vincent and my mother's name is Rachel . I look like my father except for his mole and Cece, i mean Cecilia looks like mother except for her hair. They probably kept the photos locked away so that they will not feel the pain of losing us,'' I said glancing at my little brother.

''Why? How? What? I mean ... How are you going to prove that you.. I mean the both of you are my sisters?'' He asked

''Easy...Aunt Frances remembers us . You could ask her ,'' I smiled at him . This was the first time in my life that I talked so much . Usually I prefer to remain silent . Talking wastes too much energy .

''How can I trust you? '' He asked , his face serious and solemn .

''Scarlett has never lied before. If you do not trust her then why don't you ask Aunt Frances?'' Cece spoke .

''I really do have some memories of the family . All i can remember is Aunt Frances and Aunt Anne ,'' she said silently .

''Bocchan, what are you going to do?''His butler asked him calmly . I stared at his butler for quite a while . Something about him is just not right . I pierced him . Why didn't he die? Something is strange about him . If he was normal, he would have been dead due to all the blood loss .

Ciel sank to his chair and sighed deeply . He scribbled something with his pen and shoved it down an envelope .

''Give this to Aunt Frances immediately,'' he said to his butler .

His butler took the letter. He put his hand on his chest and bowed . ''Yes my lord,'' he said , dashing to the front door .

Cecilia and I exchanged glances . She gave me a worried smile . I mouthed the words 'Don't worry' to her and smiled back . I then stared at my long lost brother .

''Why not send a letter to Aunt Anne?'' I said to him.

''She... She passed away quite a while ago,'' he said calmly . I could see in his eyes that he was hiding something from the both of us about Aunt Anne . What it was, I did not ask .

His butler returned soon after . Too soon in fact . If i recall correctly , the Midford manor is quite a distance away . Even he run at the normal human speed or took a carriage with a very powerful horse , he would be back that soon . If the Midford family did not move house .Or maybe he send someone else instead ?

''I am going to bed,'' he said . His butler followed him behind .

''How about us?'' Cece said , annoyed .

''There is an empty room next to mine. Both of you may use that room... For now..''He said coldly and walked up the stairs in a prideful manner.

While Cece was asleep, I crept outside to take a breather . As I walked across the hallway ,carrying a candle, i could feel someone was staring at me . After a while, I stopped and look behind .

''I know you are there , Butler,'' I said coldly . I was a bit annoyed at the fact that he was following me .

''I am sorry . It is a necessary precaution until we find out the truth about you and your sister,'' he said bowing down . I looked at him and turned around .

'' I know that you are not what you appear as ,'' I said before I walked down to the kitchen for a glass of water. When I walked back to my room , i sensed that he was not there anymore . Probably asleep , I think .

I heard his voice before I lay my head on the pillow . ''What an interesting family ,'' the voice said. I could not figure out whether I was imagining things or it was really his voice. But one thing for sure. He was not definitely a normal human being .

Morning came earlier than I expected . Cece awoken me with a soft shake . She then pointed out the tray of breakfast on the table . 13 years have passed since I saw a proper croissant . The smell emitting from the tray was filling the room . I held the croissant in my hands and took a small bite . It was really delicious , like it was baked by a patisserie . Although I ate two whole croissant , I wanted more .

There was a knocked on the door and I wiped my mouth and hands using a napkin and said ,''Come in''

A familiar face entered the door . As soon as she saw us , the jaw dropped and she opened her eyes bigger and bigger . Cecilia and I stood up and cursive . ''Good morning Aunt Frances,'' we said in synchronise . She ran over and hugged the both of us .

''Little Cece and Scar! How could this be? I thought... I though you both dead,'' She said while her tears ran down her cheeks, wetting our sleeves .

''I broke her hug, pushing her gently away from us . ''We were kidnapped , but Ciel saved us and now we are safe and we are very much alive,'' I said softly , slightly smiling .

''Do you want to hear the whole story?'' Cece asked her .

''The story is not important . What it is , is that both of you are here and safe . Scar, you look exactly like Vincent . Come, meet your cousins ,'' She said pulling both our wrists until we were in the study .

''Scar ! Cece! Is that really the both of you? '' Edward said in surprised. I smiled and nodded my head .

''I am glad that you remembered , Eddie ,'' Cece said slightly laughing .

''DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE! I AM OLDER THAN THE BOTH OF YOU! RESPECT ME MORE!'' He burst out .

''You are the same as ever ,'' I laughed softly .

''And this is Lizzy?'' Cece asked , turning her head towards a girl who was taller than Ciel . She had curly blonde hair and green eyes.

She nodded and smiled .''Nice to see you again. Although I forgot about you . Mother doesn't talk about you at all .But now Ciel has both of you , so he will not be so lonely!'' she said happily .

''I am not lonely !'' Ciel said to her . Lizzy ignored what he said and hugged him tightly . I whispered in his ears ''Now do you believe? ''

He stared at me for a while and nodded. He sighed wearily and ask me to tell the whole story about how the both of us were kidnapped . I had no choice but to tell the whole story as Cece probably forgot parts here and there .

'' We were delivered in Trinity Hospital by the head doctor there . When we were 3, mother and father took us to the fair in central London . We strayed from them and the head doctor found us . I gave us candy and then he promised us that he would take us home. But instead, he took us to an underground chamber and tied us up in a room full of lace. His, wife, badly treated us . We were forced to call her 'mother' and the doctor ,'father.'

The doctor did some experiments with us , taking our blood and so on,'' I stopped to take a breather.

''Experiments?'' Lizzy gasped .

''**_Small_** experiments . Nothing to harm our lives,'' I assured her.

''Anyway, our only entertainment was the newspaper and a few dolls. The wife brought us story books every Sunday and taught us to sew . She was very strict and we dare not defy her. It was not until Ciel came to the chamber that we were able to see the outside light again. That pretty much sums it up,'' I finished with a sigh .

Everyone remained silent and the atmosphere was a bit heavier .

''Rachel told us to never again speak of the kidnapping incident . She kept all the photos at my manor and forbid anyone to look at it . She must be very happy to know that both of you are safe ,'' Aunt Frances said to us.

''If i may interrupt, i was sending all the children back and this girl seems to be an orphan,'' Sebastian said , Sarah was hiding behind him .

I turned to Aunt Frances and bowed .

''Aunt Frances . If it is not too much trouble . PLEASE TAKE CARE OF SARAH!'' I said . Sarah has nowhere to go and she absolutely hate the orphanage . Being with Aunt Frances is the safest . The Phantomhive is the family of the queen's watchdog . Now that our father is not around , I am sure Ciel has taken on the responsibility of being the watchdog .

Aunt Frances , pet Sarah on her head and smiled .

''Why not? She looks obedient enough . But I will not easy on her, she will learn the art of fencing too,'' she said to me. I nodded my head and turned to Sarah .

"This is your new family . I will come visit you when I can . Now we will always be close to each other ,'' I said softly . Sarah gave me a big smile and hugged me .

''It's about time we return home too, Ciel,'' I said.

It was that moment , Ciel smile slightly . Although it was hardly visible , he smiled at me. Everything was perfect . For now at least . I feel like the peace will not last . Trouble will always seek the Phantomhive household .

* * *

A major event will happen soon . Oh and if it not clear, Scar and Cece are twins. :P I will update as soon as possible!

Hayleyneko~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

I want to thank Promocat for always leaving me reviews! I enjoy reading the reviews ! Please enjoy chapter 6! :D

* * *

3rd person pov

A week has passed since Cece and Scar finally returned home after spending all their time locked up in the room. Both of them help with the management of the Funtom Company since both of them were geniuses with an IQ of 185 .The manor gotten more livelier ever since the both of them returned . ( It got a lot noisier too because Cece is very clumsy and always spilling things and breaking stuff and she always jumps to conclusion)

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SSCCCCAARRRRR I'm ssssoooo sooorrryyyy!'' Cece cried out . Scar got up from her chair and looked at her damp skirt. She then brushed off the flowers from her head and tried to dry her hair with her white silk napkin. She then sighed heavily while petting her sister on her head gently who was kneeling down in front of her crying her eyes out .

''What is all tha-….. Not again,'' Ciel said after looking at the mess created by Cece . He yawned loudly and called Mey Rin to cleaned up the mess . Unfortunately , the red-headed maid is as clumsy as her mistress . She slipped on one of the wet flowers and landed on top of Scar .

''I'mmmm ssssoooo sooorryyy,'' the maid stuttered as she tried to get off Scar. Scar got up and shake her head , saying that it was an accident .

''Both of you are twin sisters yet so different from one another,'' Sebastian said cleaning up the mess .

''SSSSeeebbbasssstttiiiaannn …. I can ccllleaann iitt-'' Meyrin said but Sebastian cut her off .

''don't bother. If its you then it will probably become an even bigger mess. Why don't you wash the linens? '' Sebastian said with an emotionless smile . The maid bowed and dashed off with the speed of light , dreaming of the butler's face when he says 'good job' to her when she wash the linen perfectly without a mess and offers her a reward that cannot be mention to the ears and eyes of children .

Scar walked away from the dining table and towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' Cece asked her sister softly , fearing that she might be angry .

Scar paused and said, ''I'm going to take a hot bath and change out of this clothes ,''

''Do you want me to prepare the bath ? Lady Scarlett,'' Sebastian asked with a plastic smile .

''Please . if you do not want to do it , then do not do it . I fear for my life,'' Scar said annoyed at his fake smile . Scar is the only person that does not quite trust Sebastian as much as Cece and of course Ciel .

''Rest assure . I am most **_happy _**to do it,'' Sebastian said showing more of his fake smile .

Sebastian's thoughts : 'Who does she think she is? I wish I could choke her straight away . If we were in my demon form , she would have been dead long ago . I should have killed her at the underground room when we first met her'

Scar's thoughts : 'I hate him'

While Scar was bathing , Cece went over to the garden . Summer roses was in full bloom and the smell was lovely . Cece tried to pluck a rose from the bush but she pricked herself on the thorn instead .

She sucked the small drop of blood on her fore finger until there was no more bleeding . She walked further till she met Finnian , the gardener .

''Lady Cecilia!'' Finnian waved at Cece happily .

Cece smiled at the gardener and ran towards him . ''Hello!'' She said happily . Both of them started to talk among the summer roses ( which is planted by Sebastian and not Finnian)

''I heard that you and Lady Scarlett was used in an experiment ,'' Finnian said , looking at the deep pink rose. Cece nodded her head and gave him a weak smile .

''That is horrible! I hate experiments . Since I was in one before,'' he said sadly , remembering the days where he was locked in the room and was only given a small window .

''I know . You told me that before. Ciel saved you , like he saved Mey Rin , Baldroy , Scar and me. He is truly amazing for a small kid. The experiment that was conducted on us was **_small. _**There is nothing to worry about ,'' Cece said assuring him .

''What did they do to you?'' Finnian asked . Cece paused and looked at his turquoise eyes. Scar forbid her to talk about the experiments . She loves Scar to bits and was not going to disobey her , because Scar becomes scary when she is angry .

Looking at those turquoise eyes and lying to them was torturous . So instead , she decided to change the topic .

''Ttthhee Summer Roses are pretty aren't they?'' She managed to blurt out after some time of awkward silence. Although Finnian was a bit confused at her changing the subject , he nodded his head happily. Both of them remained quiet and the atmosphere became awkward once more .

'I want to get out of here but I need an excuse,'' Cece thought . She could not bear lying to those innocent looking eyes.

''Cecilia Phantomhive , have you forgotten that it is time for your lessons?'' Scar said to her strictly . Appearing out of nowhere .

''I did not forget! I merely wanted to look at the garden!'' Cece stormed off to the direction of her sister . She paused and looked around . She waved to Finnian goodbye and Finnian did the same.

At the hall , Scar tried to teach her sister the proper etiquette of a lady . She put books on her sister's head in order to straighten her posture . Cece always managed to drop the books a nano second after Scar places them on her head.

''Why must I do this? I never seen you do it!'' Cece whined . Scar sighed and took the biggest and fattest book on her head . She then walked across the hall and walked backed to her sister without dropping the book .

''There is a difference between a Lady and a girl ,'' Scar said to her sister.

''You are good at these kind of proper etiquette of a lady because you are older,'' Cece said pouting and crossing her arms .

''I am older by only a few minutes . So stop whining!'' Scar said to her sister.

Cece pouted but she continued her lesson till it was time for supper.

''Ciel~~ ! Scar is going to murder me by teaching me these kind of things everyday!''Cece complained during their meal .

''Please do not refer my training as 'these kind of things','' Scar said out loud to her sister . She was tired and did not want to hear anymore of her sister's whining . She ignored all what her sister and Ciel was talking about during the meal .

The full moon was round and bright with its majestic glow that fateful night . Scar knocked on her sister's door at midnight where everyone is asleep .

''It's time '' Scar said and her sister followed her out of the mansion . Both of them was wearing a black dress which was quite lacy .

They stood in front of the gate and they suddenly disappeared . Vanished into thin air.

Sebastian who has been watching them tried to traced them . When they vanish , they left a trace of silvery powder which led to London .

When Sebastian finally found them , they were standing in a pool of blood in a dark alley where the only light was the moon that shone on them . Scar's mouth was on a person's neck and blood was flowing readily from the neck . The person she was holding was not recognizable because his face was drenched in blood . Cece was doing the same thing but Sebastian could make out who the person was . It was the murderer who Scotland yard has been searching high and low for . The murderer who was now dead in Cece's hands .

Scar threw the person aside and Cece did the same thing . Both of them stood in the middle of the red puddle and stared at Sebastian .

Scar's hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her hair was now silverish-purple in colour and was curlier than usual . Her skin was fairer than usual . Cece's hair was now straight and was in a deep purple colour . Both of their eyes was deep red .

'Sebastian . I am not surprised to see you here,'' Scar said , her voice was deeper than usual . She smiled , showing her two sharp fangs.

''I have never thought that both of you are Vampires,'' Sebastian chuckled to himself.

''Shocked?'' Scar asked him

''A little . I rephrase my sentence. I have never seen **_human vampires _**before in my entire existence . After all , it is forbidden for Vampires to be with human,'' He said while grinning

''We only feed once in a full moon . Like a were-vampire. If we do not consume blood during this period , our body will turn into ashes. Rest assure , we only feed on criminals . We do not feed on the innocent,'' Cece said coldly

''Shall I bring a silver cross to vanquish you then?'' Sebastian laughed.

''Those are just mystical nonsense ,'' Cece chuckled

''Stake through the heart?'' Sebastian asked

''That would kill any human,'' Scar said frowning

While they were staring at each other , a person wearing a black cloak attacked Sebastian suddenly with throwing knives from on top of a roof . Sebastian dodged all of them successfully .

The person jumped in front of them and threw another knife at Sebastian which he caught .

''FINALLY I FOUND YOU , YOU BASTARD. '' the stranger said to Sebastian

''Nice to see you too . My little brother,'' Sebastian smiled

* * *

I finally finish writing this chapter! Pheww~~~ . I hope you like this chapter! Please leave comments and tell me if there is any mistake!

Hayleyneko~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry that i have not been able to upload it ! But i have been very busy... I hope you enjoy it ! R 'n' R

* * *

3rd person POV

''Nice to see you too . My little brother,'' Sebastian smiled

At that moment , time seemed to stood still . Scar and Cece was still registering the sentence that Sebastian just recently said .

'Little brother? What the !#%^ #&*( #?!' Thought Cece and Scar . ( It has been censored due to , too many harsh words were used by them XD )

''DAMN YOU .. YOU … YOU… YOU,'' Sebastian's little brother stuttered .

''Words cannot describe how happy you are to see me? LITTLE BOY?''Sebastian smirked .

''JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A HUNDRED YEARS OLDER THAN ME DOES NOT MAKE ME A LITTLE BOY,'' Sebastian's little brother shouted , almost bursting Cece and Scar's eardrums .

''I hate to break up the **_happy _**reunion, but aren't we in the middle of something ? Butler?'' Cece said out loud . She was annoyed at the loudmouth stranger who tried to burst her sister's and her eardrums on their first meeting .

''She is right , **_little brother_** . I was in the middle of something . Could you please come and annoy me some other time?'' Sebastian showed his fake smile .

''Why you? Is this the person whom you made a contract with? '' Sebastian's little brother asked him

Without even hearing his **_beloved _**brother reply , he grabbed Cece by the waist and ran away with her . Scar immediately chased after him but he was faster than her . She only managed to grab his cloak from his body revealing his light blonde hair . It was the lightest shade of yellow . It was shoulder length and curly and his fringe also covers his left eye .

He stopped on top of a roof . He looked at Scar and smirked and then he ran away at full speed .

Angry and frustrated , Scar went back to where Sebastian was . She grabbed his collar and stared at him . If looks could kill , Sebastian would be dead there and then .

Scar did not need to say anything , Sebastian understood her thoughts perfectly . He carried Scar like a bride and dashed off to the direction his idiotic brother was heading .

''W-what are you-''Scar was cut off by Sebastian

''Didn't you wanted to rescue Cece from my **_beloved _**brother?'' Sebastian said , focusing on remembering where his brother went .

Scar blushed at being carried that way . Sebastian held her close to his body and Scar tried to forget the fact that she was being carried by Sebastian by focusing on looking for her sister.

''He feels warm… Or is it because I am blushing?'' Scar thought . She couldn't focus on anything and her face was turning redder and redder . She could not focus on looking for Cece no matter how hard she tried .

''I am a vampire now . Shouldn't I be cold-blooded? This is not good . I am probably embarrassed that I let a **_man _** carry me this way before I wed . Yes … I feel embarrassment .. Don't I? '' She thought .

''Her clothes and body smells like rust … But her hair smells like … I can't describe it . But it smells sweet,'' Sebastian thought . Unlike Scar whose thoughts were in a havoc , he managed to focus on the task at hand . Why should he bother that he was carrying Scar that way ? After all , he carries Ciel that way too . But Ciel is much shorter and Scar taller and her dressed which was soaked in blood made her heavier .

While Scar and Sebastian was running in the direction where Sebastian's little brother headed , Cece was brought to a old abandoned house in the woods . The house was small and the whole place was falling apart . \

Sebastian's little brother threw her into the house and then lit a candle . He placed it on the table and looked at her while smiling .

''Lets begin ? Shall we?'' He said to her while smirking .

''B-begin what?'' Cece asked him . He was walking towards her and she was backing away with his every step . Her back reached a wall and panicked . She tried to calm herself down by thinking that her sister would come bursting through the door and then kicked this guy's butt.

He placed his hand on Cece's shoulder and his gaze pierced into her eyes .

''Where is it?'' He asked .

''Where is what ?'' She asked trying to avoid his piercing eyes. His eyes were shimmer white in colour . He placed his hand on her shoulder and stared at her .

''Where is the seal of the Faustian contract?'' He asked her .

''The what? Fa-fau-feast?'' She asked stammering .

''Play dumb you shall not . Tell . Tell where the mark is?''He asked coldly.

Cece knitted her eyebrow in confusion . ''What MARK?''she stormed.

''TEST MY PATIENCE YOU SHALL NOT . FOOLISH MORTAL,'' He said .

''FIRST OF ALL WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING LIKE YOU ARE SOME THING OF SHAKEPSPEARE CHARACTER? YOU WERE NOT SPEAKING LIKE THAT BEFORE . SO WHY SPEAK LIKE THAT NOW? YOU THINK SPEAKING LIKE THAT MAKES YOU COOL? IT MAKES YOU LOOK DUMBER ! AND WHAT IS ABOUT THIS MARK? WHAT MARK? CAN YOU NOT HEAR THE FRUSTRATION AND CONFUSION IN MY VOICE? WHAT MARK? '' Cece shouted in frustration .

Sebastian's brother was startled at his hostage's outburst . They stared at each other for what it seems like an eternity until Sebastian's brother broke the silence by laughing awkwardly .

''HAHAHAHHAHAHA …. HAHHAHAHAH,'' he laughed at her

''WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?'' she asked him

''I was thinking that you are really good at acting.. But no more games .Tell me where is the seal so that I can carve it out and kill you slowly. While awaiting my **_dearest _**elder brother . '' He asked her

''Why me? And why kill?'' She asked him softly.

''Are you not the boy who made a contract with my brother?'' He stated

Cece stayed silent for a while then after understanding what he said , she shouted again .

''EXCUSE ME MR MUDDLE HEAD . WHICH PART OF ME LOOKS LIKE A BOY? CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM WEARING A DRESS? AND A LACEY DRESS TO ADD. IS IT BECAUSE MY CHEST IS TOO FLAT? WELL I AM SORRY FOR NOT DRINKING ENOUGH MILK . AND I DID NOT MAKE A CON-'' then it struck her . A contract? With an immortal being? Can it be? Can it be that her brother made a contract with Sebastian , is that is even his real name? Scar told her once that a manor burned down , leaving only ashes .

''Phantomhive,'' she whispered slowly . That was the name of the manor which burned down . Scar only told her once but she remembered it . She remembered her sister's face when she asked ''What is Phantomhive?" Her face was sad and worried .

She fitted all the puzzles into place . This person in front of her now has a grudge against Sebastian and against Ciel , Sebastian's master .

''IF YOU THINK THAT I WILL LET YOU HURT CIEL , YOU ARE WRONG'' She stood up and shouted loudly .

''Well , it seems that I have taken the wrong person . I will probably let you live,'' he said , ignoring Cece's words.

Cece took a small throwing knife which she hid under the skirt. She pointed it at Sebastian's brother's face . He laughed and said,''You can not kill me with such a puny thing so give it up,''

He walked closer and closer to her when suddenly , Sebastian and Scar burst through the door.

''Greetings , lady Cecilia . I am sorry that I did not manage to save you in time ,''Sebastian said.

Scar hugged Cece and brushed off the dust from her skirt .

''I've been waiting ,'' Sebastian's little brother said.

Sebastian said nothing and just smiled at him . The latter cracked his knuckles and walk towards his younger brother.

''I-I am not a-afraid of you anymore! It has been a 300 years since you left home and I have become much stronger,'' the younger brother exclaimed.

Moments later , the younger brother was in a corner , staring up at his older brother . Sebastian was about to start another beating but he was interrupted by a knife pointing to the back of his neck . He turned around to see Scar with a grim expression on her face .

''Cece told me . A Faustian contract with my younger brother? You have some nerve demon ,'' She said softly and coldly.

''It was your brother's choice. He summoned me . He was clinging onto a spider thread , calling out for someone to save him ,'' Sebastian said to Scar

''And what was his wish?'' Scar asked him

''That my lady , is a classified information . Only those who are involve in the contract shall know . But it does not seems like the contract will end sometime soon ,'' Sebastian said with an annoyed tone.

''You cannot do anything unless you kill Ciel , ending the contract or kill me , which is quite impossible,'' Sebastian said smirking .

Scar lowered her weapon and looked at Sebastian's younger brother. She pointed at him and looked at Sebastian .

''Explain,'' She with a calm tone

''I HAVE COME HERE TO DEFEAT MY BROTHER,'' The younger brother explained.

''And you want to kill Ciel for that?'' Cece asked him

''I want to make my brother suffer,'' he said angrily

''You know what is Sebastian best at?'' Scar asked him

''What?'' Sebastian and his brother replied.

''At being a butler,'' Scar said looking at Sebastian .

''A butler? What are you implying?'' The younger brother asked her.

''I was thinking that if you really want to defeat your **_dear _**brother, then you should beat him at what he does best,'' Scar said

The younger brother thought for a while and shook his head.

''I will not become a butler. Even wearing this human disguise is killing me inside,''

''Oh … Hmm .. Maybe that is a wise decision . I don't think that you will ever beat Sebastian at being a butler. He is great at cooking, sewing , preparing stuff and all the butler's task . He is a **_perfect _**butler and I don't think that anyone will beat him . Not even you,'' Scar said sharply .

The younger brother remained silent .

''What are you doing ? '' Sebastian asked Scar .

Scar gave him a fake smile ,''I just think that your brother will NEVER beat you at being a better butler than you,''

The younger brother blew , ''I CAN SUCCEED HIM! NO I WILL SUCCEED HIM ! HAHAHHAHAH I RULE THE DAY THAT HE WILL CRUMBLE AND KNEEL DOWN TO ME SAYING THAT I AM GREATER THAN HIM!''

''Then become Cece and my butler ,'' Scar added

''What?'' Cece, Sebastian and the younger brother said in unison .

''You heard me . No Faustian contract involve . Just become my sister's and my butler and follow our orders and carry out your duties . Then you will maybe be able to defeat your brother,'' She said , showing her fake smile .

* * *

I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible ! Thank you for your support ! And tell me what you hope to expect in this fanfic! Don't be shy!

More secrets about Scarlett and Cecilia will be revealed in the next chapter !


	8. Special Chapter 1

Special Chapter 1

* * *

This chapter is about Scar and Cece when they were still locked up . I had abit of free time so i decided to write this! Enjoy!

This is specially dedicated to Shirley !

* * *

My sister, my saviour , my everything

Cece's Pov

My name is Cecilia , Cece for short and I am 10 years old . I have been locked in this room ever since I was brought here on that fateful night .

The only reason why I have not lost my mind is because my sister , Scarlett , Scar for short is right by my side . Every day , I slowly lose my memories about the place I used to call home . I can't even remember my last name . I think I would eventually forget about my given name if my elder twin sister is not here, calling my name in the most gentle way .

I always have nightmares the day after the full moon ends , the day where my life depends on the red sea that flows in human's veins . The smell of rust lingers in the air making the atmosphere unbearable for me in my human form . The scent is the cause of my nightmares .

My nightmares is always the same , but it still scares me every time . It starts with me standing in a pitch black room and the only things I could see is my hands. My hands which has been tainted with blood.

Then suddenly , the room is lilted up . 7 candles float in the air around me , forming a circle. In front , lay a person . The same person every time . That person was Scar . She lay in a pool of crimson red, her eyes were lifeless , staring at me . I wanted to call out to her , to reach her , to embrace her in my arms but I was afraid . I knew who did this to her . I knew that someday I would go insane in my vampire state and lose my humanity .

Without Scar, my vampire powers were dangerous . Even the doctor said so . He said that I could never leave Scar's side or I will end up killing everyone . He said that with Scar by my side, my powers will be balance, it will be calm and it will not make me do things I regret.

I lost my mind once . Once, sometime ago . How long it was , I could not remember , but it was as if it happened only yesterday .

Scar was taken away from me that night . She helped our so-call **_mother _**to sew new dresses . Since I was not good at sewing ( or staying patient with that monster) I was left alone in that room with books to read.

Then , a voice deep inside me called me . It was soft but not gentle like Scar's . It called me many times and I was scared. I ran for the door but like always it was locked. I banged it many times but not a single soul came to my aid.

''She is not here… It is time I show you what you are capable of my dear….. '' It whispered to me . I panicked and banged the door harder than before but the silence was the reply given to me. Then I snapped. I could not remember much . I just felt faint and then nothing. Complete and utter darkness.

The first thing I noticed when I regain my consciousness was the warm embrace given to me by my sister . She looked pale and worried. Her lips trembled slightly . She was in her vampire form and her silverish-purple hair was tainted by blood .

I broke off the hug and looked at her. She was bleeding . What could have harmed her? She was more powerful in her vampire form and her healing abilities was very strong .

I looked at my hands to see it stained with blood, my older sister's blood. I broke down and cried while the doctor explained to me everything , about how I went and became a lunatic for a brief period .

That night , I explained what happened to me before I snapped. I cried and cried until the sheets on the bed were damp . Scar came close to me and hugged me tightly .

''don't worry! As long as I remain your elder sister, I will protect you ,'' she said in her voice. Her voice soothed my soul . Hearing her say that makes me calmer and my heart beat became steady .

''Sing me a song. Sing me the song you always sing for me,'' I whispered softly to her. She slightly smiled and nodded her hear.

_Spring, summer , fall and winter._

_No matter what season it is,_

_I shall stay by your side _

_And always watch over you._

_Though it may seems that angels abandoned you_

_Though it may seems that your world crumbles_

_Look up in the sky _

_Look for the brightest star_

_And know that I am looking at that star too _

_I will be your knight and shield so worry not please._

_I can't bear to see your tears _

_I swore to protect you _

_I vowed under these stars _

_So please say you believe me_

_Dear sweet little girl _

_Please know that I will not be around forever_

_But no matter where I am_

_I will watch over you from there_

_So don't let your heart be troubled _

_And believe in me _

She stopped singing , the last verse remained unsung that night . The last verse was about the boy leaving the girl and becoming the stars .

''Why don't you sing the last verse?'' I asked

''Because … I am not fitted to sing this,'' she say

I gave her my 'why' look and she smiled .

''because , I already said . I will always be here with you . I won't leave you . That's why-'' she paused and came snuggled near me

''that's why I will not sing the last verse until I lay on my dying bed,'' she said calmly. Tears rolled down my cheeks and she kissed my cheeks gently .That was the first time she kissed me and I will never forget it , even after i become one of the stars in the sky .

* * *

I hope you liked it !Please continue supporting me !

Hayleyneko


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Sorry for the late upload . Been busy lately ! Enjoy!

* * *

Cece's Pov

I stared in horror at my sister. I have never doubted her once before in my entire existence but now….

''Why should I become this flat chested girl's butler ?'' Sebastian's little brother said glaring at me . I shot back a deadly glare which he ignored .

''You need to find a household who will take you in , and I need protection from Sebastian . I will never know when he will eventually **_snap_**,'' my sister said .

''Protection from me? How intelligent young lady . But you do know that bocchan trusts me the most now? And bringing another of my kind into the house , wouldn't it risks bocchan's life?'' Sebastian said , smirking at Scar.

''I know what I am doing . do you take me for a fool? '' Scar said softly but in a deadly manner .

''How do you know that I am not the one who will **_snap_**?'' Sebastian's younger brother said.

''A butler's job is not only to prepare tea and meals . His job is also to **_protect_** his master or mistress. If you managed to shield us from Sebastian , it means that you are **_wiser , stronger and braver_** than he is . Imagine, you are in the way of your brother's goal to kill us and devour our soul . Wouldn't you feel great?'' Scar said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone .

Sebastian said nothing but stared at my elder sister . On the other hand, his younger brother seemed to absorb everything she said like a sponge .

''I accept your offer . From today onwards, I shall be butlers to you and (sigh) your sister ,'' Sebastian's younger said in exhaustion . I felt like hitting him when he sighed before saying ' your sister' I should be the one frustrated . A demon as my butler .. Welllll…. It does kind of cool .

''First thing. Your name ,'' I said to Sebastian's younger brother .

''Why should I give you my name ! I am after all , Pri-'' Sebastian lunged his elbow into his brother's stomach making him groan .

''What he meant to say is… His name is Prince .. Prince Michaelis ,'' Sebastian said to Scar and me . Sebastian's younger brother- I mean Prince , glared at his older brother. Sebastian grabbed his collar and whispered something into his ear and then he nodded at Sebastian.

''My name is Prince Michaelis,'' Prince said to us.

''Is it short for Princeton?'' I asked

''…..Err.. Yes. It is short for **_Princeton_**'' he said sounded a bit confused.

Scar obviously has doubt in her mind but she shook it off. After all, she can't turn back now .. Can't she?

''Please do not tell-'' Scar was cut off by Sebastian .

''Do not tell bocchan that he is my brother? Much obliged **_, my lady _**,''

Prince nodded his head and then kneel down with his hand on his chest .

''For now , I , **_Princeton Michaelis _**, will serve you as a butler until my goal is achieved,'' Prince said .

Scar smiled and then nodded her head. She came close and whispered ''I will explain when we get back,'' into my ear . I looked at her and smile slightly . 'Scar must have a good reason,' I thought . After all , she would never put her family in danger..

The Sun started rising as our hair turned back into our original colour .

''Shall we go home?'' Sebastian asked Scar . He did not wait for her reply as he picked her up Bridal style and headed to the manor .

Prince picked me up the same way but before we left , he made a clicking sound with his tongue showing his irritation .

We managed to reach in time for breakfast . Sebastian brought Prince to Ciel and introduced Prince to him.

''Bocchan , this is Prince, the new butler for Lady Cecilia and Lady Scarlett,'' he said

'' ….. Nice to meet you . I shall do my duty well and I shall not let anyone harm Lady Cecilia and Lady Scar,'' Prince said bowing .

Ciel looked up from his plate ( Today's menu was mushroom soup and garlic bread) and stared at Prince .

''Where did you get this guy ? I was not informed of this ,'' Ciel said , his gaze never leaving Prince .

''**_I hired him,'' _**Scar quickly said to Ciel . She smiled slightly at him . Ciel in response , nodded at her and continue finishing his meal .

I could not stand being in the same room as the pathetic person standing beside Sebastian. That was the first time Scar did not reprimand me for not finishing my meal .

_In the afternoon_

''Shoulders back , lift your chin up and walk in a straight line ,'' Scar reminded me as she placed a very thick and heavy book on my head. I tried to balance the book , but every time I took a step , the book would always fall to the ground with a loud 'thud' sound .

Scar sighed as she placed the book on my head for about the millionth time that day . As I was trying to balance the book again , a loud 'crash' sound could be heard from the direction of the kitchen which caught Scar and me off guard .

''I'm gonna see what happened,'' I said, thinking of it as a chance to escape Scar's torturous training which made my head spin and my back sore from standing as straight as a pin.

I dashed off to the kitchen in a very unladylike manner which made Scar sigh loudly as she followed me slowly . As I opened the kitchen door, it was like looking at something the cat threw up.

Thick caramel stained the walls and some parts of the floor. Flour was everywhere and chocolate was on the ceiling . Eggs were on the floor and pots and pans were scattered everywhere.

Prince sat on the floor , his hair was covered with flour and white cream . Sebastian stood beside him with a grim look on his face . Bard was in front of Prince , shaking his head at the mess.

''What the… what happened?'' I asked not believing the mess . Sebastian looked at me and shook his head .

''Nothing for you to worry about . Please excuse the disruption . Do not let us interfere with your afternoon lessons,'' Sebastian said bowing with his hand on this chest .

I shook my head and showed a ' I want to know what is wrong ' look on my face .

''What happened is none of your concern , you flat chest,'' Prince said , brushing the flour from his coat .

Sebastian hit Prince on his head and Prince let out a groan.

''Do not be rude to your mistress .. Haven't I already taught you that?'' Sebastian said with an evil smirk on his face .

''I'll clean it up,'' Bard said with an irritated look on his face.

''What happened here?'' Scar said with a panic tone .

''Let's see… Sebastian was baking a cake when Prince came into the room shouting 'Challenge' or something like that . He snatched the bowl from Sebastian and then this happened,'' Bard said scratching his head.

''It must take a special talent to make the room look like this . It looks like you were trying to bake the room instead,'' I said , laughing at Prince evilly .

''Shut up you flat chested girl!,'' Prince shot back at me . Sebastian hit Prince on the head with the whisk he was carrying in his left hand .

''Tea is in an hour . I look forward to the snacks you have prepared for us,'' Scar said to Sebastian.

''Do not worry . I shall get it done as soon as possible. I have a craving for a delicious _choux de cream _today , just for your information ,'' Scar said out loud .

''Do not worry , I shall prepare it ,'' Sebastian said to Scar with a fake smile .

Scar handed a handkerchief to Prince and told him to wipe the cream and flour out of his hair. After that , she grabbed him and me to the hall where I was practicing my posture.

She a thick book each on our heads and asked us to walk in a straight line .

''Why do I have to do this?'' Prince asked , trying not to drop the book .

''You must learn to walk with good posture if you want to be seen as a good butler. Sebastian's posture is perfect . Just as you know,'' Scar said .

After what it seems like eternity , it was time for tea . Sebastian brought us the Choux de Cream along with red berry tea .

''Delicious . Well done Sebastian,'' I praised .

''It is okay .. For a **_demon_** . When did you know how to bake?'' Scar asked .

''Quite a while back. …. Lady Scarlett, can you answer me this?,'' Sebastian said

'' Answer what? '' Scar replied

''When Lady Cecilia was taken away with Prince, why did you not teleport to her side ?'' Sebastian asked

''You can teleport?'' Prince asked , his eyes opened wide.

Scar ignored Prince's remark and Sebastian's question . She then said ''I am going to read a book,'' and then left .

The Michaelis brothers turned towards me , waiting for their questions to be answered. I grabbed Scar's unfinished Choux de Cream and stuffed it down my throat , in hopes that they will leave .

They continue staring at me for quite a while until I snapped and told them their answers.

''Yes we can and cannot . During the full moon, when we turned into vampires, we can teleport if Scar and me are beside each other . We cannot do it alone,'' I blurted out .

''What do'ya mean by cannot doing it alone?'' Prince asked in a rude way.

Both Sebastian and me ignored him .

''There are certain powers we can use only when both of us are together . For example , teleporting . If we are not together , then it is not possible,'' I said while sipping my tea.

''Why?'' Both of them said in unison .

''I do not know . You have to ask Scar that . I did not pay attention when the doctor was explaining this stuff to me ,'' I said with embarrassment . This shows that I am very lazy and a bad listener.

Sebastian gave me that 'how come you do not know your own powers look' when we heard a loud 'crash' from the library, the place where Scar was.

* * *

I can only upload the next chapter by next friday/saturday/sunday as i have my practical exams next week and my chinese written exam ! Wish me luck and pleas review!

Hayleyneko


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Hayleyneko:This time it is in Ciel's POv and then later it will be Cece's Pov

Ciel: Finally! How long are you going to ignore me this time around?

Hayleyneko : Dont ya worry Cielella . You are one of the main character for this looonnnnggg ARC

Ciel : *shock* Cielella? Wth is that?

Hayleyneko : Cinderella + Ciel = Cielella

Ciel :When did you create such a name for me?

Hayleyneko : Since you crossdressed as woman during the Jack the Ripper Arc! Honestly , you should have stayed a girl! You look too cute to be a boY!

Ciel: Please do not mention that incident to me . I want to forget it as soon as possible.

Hayleyneko : Do not be shy ! Cielella ! 3

Ciel : *angry*

Hayleyneko : I do not own any of the characters except my own Ocs

Ciel : Please enjoy this chapter while I bash the Author up

Hayleyneko : Please comment too! *runs away*

Ciel : Hey! Come back here!

* * *

Ciel's Pov

I was flipping through the documents i had to sign when i heard the loud crash from the library . My heat raced as i got up and ran towards the room . Cecilia was in front of the door , her face was pale and her lips were trembling .

Both Sebastian and Princeton put their hands on their chest and bowed to me . I could see fear in Cecilia's eyes and her hand trembled as she reached for the handle of the door .

I stopped her hand and look into her eyes. It was no doubt that her eyes is the same as mine , except mine has lo it's light and her haven't .

''What is wrong?'' I asked her and she looked at me but she did not reply .

''Bocchan . Lady Scarlett is in there.. Lady Cecilia must be worried that something might happen to her,'' Sebastian said with no emotion in his voice.

Upon hearing that, i opened the door as quickly as i could.

The entire library was a mess. Books scattered everywhere , shelves collapsed on the floor and there was no sight of Scarlett.

Cecilia walked in slowly and looked around. She looked paler than before . She walked into the centre of the room where the oak table was.

She picked up a book that was open and read it outloud.

''Once, long ago , there was a princess who was as fair as snow and her eyes shone like the moon,'' She began .

I walked over towards her and could see her face regain its colour .

''Her beauty was so great that a dragon took her as its greatest treasure and kept her locked in the castle . Her only companion was the moon as the animals was scared of the dragon that was guarding her . Many princes from far and wide heard about the princess with the incredible beauty . The king said that those who is able to defeat the dragon will be able to ask for the princess's hand in marriage.

So many brave and gallant princes fought the dragon but not a single one managed to defeat the magnificent beast. So the princess remain locked in the tower until a prince that was exiled by his own brother, the king because the people favoured the prince more was riding in the forest that was not too far from where the princess was.

He looked up in the sky and there was a paper floating. He managed to catch it and read what it says.

'_Can you find the key that unlocks the princess fair?_

_Untangle the thorns that binds her still_

_Open the chest and free her heart_

_Defeat the mighty beast to claim her_

_Break her wretched curse and she will be yours_

_But be warned those who seek the maiden_

_For every hero there is bound to be a villain_

_A dashing prince wants her for himself_

_He does not plan on letting go_

_He who cast the mighty beast _

_Is the person you must defeat_

_So settle your heart and choose the path_

_Because once you enter the labyrinth _

_You may never find the hidden ravishing jewel_

_Or even the light of day again '_

The prince was curious about who was it that wrote the poem . He rode on his horse until he came across the tower where the princess was,'' Cecilia stopped reading .

I came closer to her and looked at the book she was reading . the last page was thorn out and a note lay there instead.

''**_Will the prince save the princess in the end or the villain will keep the princess to himself and forever keep her locked up , refusing to let go? _**

**_Your first clue : The flower veins that binds are beautiful but deadly''_**

After reading that , Cecilia felt weak in her knees and she knelt down on the floor. She covered her hands with her ears and her tears fell like pearls on to her skirt.

''Scar... She is not by my side .. Someone took her away from me ,'' She said, her voice broken

''Do not fear , Lady Scarlett is strong . i am sure that she is able to overcome any circumstances ,'' Sebastian comforted her.

''Don't ya worry . I will find her, flat-chest,''Princeton said assuring her. Well, i am sure that calling her flat chest will make her feel **_so much better ._**

I held Cecilia's hand and looked at her face which was drenched in tears.

''I will find her. After all , she is my sister too. Remember that the Phantomhive is a family that is cursed and blessed. Trouble will always find us but we will exterminate any pest who dares who do that,'' I said .

Cecilia nodded her head and smiled slightly.

Princeton took her to the room and I called Sebastian to the study.

''The flower veins that binds are beautiful and deadly. It have to be roses,'' I said looking at the note left by the person who took Scarlett.

''Roses are too cliché, don't you think so? Bocchan?'' Sebastian said

''Since when are kidnapping cases cliché? Most of the fairytales explains that roses are the symbol of beauty. They are beautiful but dangerous as well . Roses after all, reflects the Phantomhive. Alluring yet perilous ,'' I said looking out of the window.

''Bocchan, there seems to be a Rose Garden party held by the Sefead family tomorrow afternoon . You have receive a letter of invitation this morning . There might be a possible connection to the kidnapping of Lady Scarlett?'' Sebastian said

''The Sefead family? Their Garden parties has been the talk of the town every summer. I bet Lizzy is going to their party ... Then it is decided then. We the Phantomhive family will go to the party and find any clue about Scarlett!'' I said out loud

Sebastian put his hand on his chest and said ''Yes , my Lord,''

Cece's Pov

I followed Prince to my room . All the images of Scar being slaughtered in my nightmares came rushing to my head at once, making it seem that the walls around me are spinning.

Next thing i knew was that i lay against something hard and cold and someone kept calling out my name .Then everything was dark . I stood alone in pitch black room.

I could not see anything in front of me . I was alone in the tranquil darkness. I kept crying and tried to call out Scar's name . Someone pulled my hand . His/her hand was warm and gentle like the moonlight's rays.

It called out my name softly and whispered ,''Its okay... I promised you didn't I?''

I woke up to see a familiar face . However , it was not the face that I wanted to see.

''Are you alright now? You gave me a fright , flat-chest,'' Prince said while scratching his head.

I look at him and then looked around me . I was in my bed . Could Prince have carried me to my room?

''You don'hav to worry about your sista . I am sure she will be safe . After all , she is better at keeping calm and she looks like she can handle herself. You on the other hand, are a mere weakling ,'' Prince said harshly to me .

''I know... I know that she is better than me . I want to hate her because she is everything i could not be . She is prettier , taller and even more developed in the chest area. I wanted to hate her . Just a little. I was jealous of her . But how could I hate her when she always loved me? She stood by me with all her heart ,'' I said, tears swells up in my eyes

''She is my sister and she would do anything to save me . I was always the weaker one . Without Scar , i feel empty and scared. I feel like the whole world changed into something scary,'' I said, trying to hold back the tears , but i couldn't stop it. By the next second, i was crying .

''Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh,'' I wailed as the tears drenched my face.

''Shhh... No no no.. Please do not cry ... Shhhh... Flat-chest, do not cry !,'' Prince started to stop me from crying but i did not stop.

''No no no... Err... I promise I will not call you flat-chest anymore!,'' He tried again but it was in vain too .

I tried to stop crying but I failed miserably . I was crying like a hysterical person and i knew it . Even though i was embarrassed at myself for crying in front of Prince.

Prince patted my head like i was some kind of kitten . He look away from my face as he spoke .

''Being weak is what makes someone persevere . When your sister is not around I will protect you ,'' Prince said shyly .

I stopped wailing and smiled at him .

''I-I-Itss be-because I am your butler ! Nothing more! So wipe your tears !'' He said to me and stormed out of the room , covering his face with his hand.

It was then , I decided that Prince was not really a bad person after all.

* * *

Prince decided to show his good side ! *Ciel calls his sisters by their full names . Only Cece and Scar calls each other (and Prince) by their nicknames*

Hope you enjoyed it !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

A/N :Its currently 12;50 am here and I am sooooo sleepyy...

Scar : Quickly write! I do not wish to be remain kidnap any longer

Hayleyneko : Ohh shush ! I am going to bed

Scar : Slowpoke

Hayleyneko : Baka Scarlett

Scar : ...

Hayleyneko : At least I am real.

Scar : ...

Hayleyneko : remember i do not own any of Yana Toboso's works!

Scar : I will kill you one day

Hayleyneko : Try me . I created you !

Please read and review!

Cece's Pov

'' Remember Cecilia , look for any clues for Scarlett. There must be a clue hidden amongst the roses . Also , look out for anything suspicious . Princeton and Sebastian will be looking for clues too,'' Ciel said to me while we were riding in the carriage, on the way to the party .

When we arrived , a young maid with curly brown hair greeted us and showed us the way to the garden . The smell of tea and sweets mixed with the smell of the roses were like I was in a dream.

''Cieeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllll'' Lizzy said aloud and hugged him tightly .

''Cece! '' Sarah greeted me with a cursive. I hugged her gently and gave her a smile .

''Elizabeth! How many times have i told you not to greet your fiancé like that?'' Aunt Frances said with a stern look .

''Ohhh ! My future son! '' Marquis Midford said and hugged Ciel too

''Stop it ! Both of you!'' Aunt Francis scolded both of them .

It was really quite a scene two see how alike Lizzy was with her Father . I giggled while Aunt Francis gave them a lecture . It was really funny seeing both of them showing the puppy dog face to her .

''Hello Cecilia,'' Edward greeted me . I greeted back with a smile and a wave . Sarah came close to me and tugged the white silk ribbon on my skirt gently .

''Hmmm? Yes?'' I asked her and she looked left and right as if looking for something.

''Cece... Where is Scar?'' She asked. I was stunned by her words and could not think of anything to answer. My mouth opened and closed many times but no sound came out . Edward looked at me with the 'why aren't you answering' look on his face.

He came closer to me and asked me,''Where exactly is Scarlett?''

I was close to breaking down . I screamed ' HOW WOULD I KNOW . I WOULD LOVE FOR HER TO BE HERE AND EATING THE SWEETS WITH ME WHILE ENOYING THE STUNNING ROSES ,'' But of course, i screamed in my head where no one would be able to hear me .

''Excuse me , Lord Edward. But Lady Scarlett has attended a party in Birmingham to represent the Funtom Company , as the Earl is too young to be taken seriously by that crowd of people ,so she could not make it,'' Prince covered for me .

''Hmmmmm... But it is unlikely for Scarlett to be separated from Cecilia .. And who are you anyway?'' Edward said with a confused look on his face

''I am Princeton, butler to Lady Scarlett and Fla-... I mean Lady Cecilia,'' He answered. If were any other day , i would have killed him for calling me (well almost anyway) Flat-chest in public, but my mind was only focused on one thing. Finding any clue about Scar was my main priority and i will not fool around until i have found even a minor clue.

As Ciel was talking to the Midford family, I slipped away silently and walked further in to the garden with Prince by my side for protection.

In the middle of it was a small white gazebo . It was really pretty and the roses' thorns were on the covered the four pillars .

''**_ The flower veins that binds are beautiful but deadly''_** i said to myself. This must be it. The place where I would find a clue where they hid Scarlett.

''I walked slowly towards the gazebo when Prince pulled me away. An arrow was shot and it barely missed me . I wanted to thank Prince but the note attached to the arrow distracted me.

I untangled the note from the tail of the arrow and read it out loud .

''**_You entered the labyrinth but the path you chose to find the princess leads you to a dead end. I shall be kind and repeat the clue again with a little extra hint._**

**_The flower veins that binds are beautiful but deadly. _**

**_Beauty of a flower is perilous ,_**

**_Overwhelming beauty has brought men to their knees,_**

**_Under this curse the thorns pierces the fallen,_**

**_Gallant soldiers has fallen because of the beauty of a lady,_**

**_An alluring flower that is all they can see,_**

**_In their eyes, there is no danger of it_**

**_No harm would befall them if they pluck it , they believed _**

**_Venomous poison that is invisible to the eyes_**

**_Incredible power to attract those poor dense men_**

**_Luminous light that blinded the weak_**

**_Lingering the sweet smell in the air_**

**_Enter it's spell and eternity it is_**

**_All the poor fools trapped in there ,''_**

As soon as i read the letter, I ran over to Ciel's side, unfortunately, he was greeting the host and the hostess so I waited until he was finished.

''My my... What a lovely Robin,'' A guy with shaggy light blonde hair and lavender eyes. He was dressed in elegant clothing that consist of a white suit, a pocket square ,an ascot tie , accompanied by accessories which was a brooch and a pair of white gloves.

''Excuse me?'' I asked him . When i looked at him closely , he was actually quite handsome.

''You, my lady .. Have we met before? I have these memories about twin tails.. Or was it something else?'' The guy said to me.

''I think you got the wrong person . I have not met you before,'' I said in a monotone voice. Ciel spotted me and walked towards me until he spotted the man i was with. He gave a shiver and bolted off somewhere.

''I have to go..'' I said , giving him a smile and ran off to find Ciel.

When I found him , I was huffing and puffing from all the running .

''Just a little run and you are tired ? You need more exercise , **_my dear Lady,''_** Prince said to me . I would have punched him if i was not so tired.

''We got... The ... W..Wrong place,'' I said between my breaths .

''What?'' Ciel asked me .

''WE GOT THE WRONG PLACE! THE CLUE TO FIND SCAR IS NOT HERE!'' I shouted. I handed over the note that i crushed in my hand while running to Ciel.

''If it is not here.. Then where is it?'' Ciel asked me and I shook my head.

I reread the poem in my mind. The poem is clearly about beauty that has made man go crazy . Beauty that was not within their grasp but they desperately wanted in their life.

Is there a hidden clue amongst the words in the poem?

No matter how much i reread it , nothing came to my mind. If only Scar was here. She would interpret the poem easily . As easy as figures and sewing was to her.

I have to figure it out.. This time Scar is not by my side. I will solve the puzzle and find the clue hidden in it. Scar will not always be by my side and I must learn to accept that. Even thought we are twins, we are two persons that has a different path laid down in front of them .

I reread the poem for the millionth time when Prince and Sebastian said in unison.

''Bougainvillea''

* * *

Did anyone else break the code? I will be going to bed now! Oyasumi!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

A/N : Finally i have finished it. My exams are over and let my 2 weeks of holiday begin! 3

Hope you like this chapter !

R and R

* * *

Ciel's Pov

''Bougainvillea,'' Sebastian and Princeton said in unison .

Cecilia and I both looked at them confused until I cracked the code myself . It was so simple , how could I have not seen it? The first letter of the poem put together spelled bougainvillea .

Maybe I was worried about something happening to Scarlett , so much that it has clouded my mind and stopped it from working momentarily ?

No it can't be . I am the Queen's watchdog . I am Ciel Phantomhive , nothing will stand in my way of my path . Not even my own sister . The faster I get this done , the faster I am able to get back to work .

''How is bougainvillea the clue? That is not helping anything at all ,'' Princeton said , rolling his eyes at the piece of paper .

''Cece?'' came a small voice from behind the bush .

Cecilia turned around and then helped a small little girl tidy her skirt which was full of dirt and grass.

''*sigh* Oh Sarah , can't you ever stay out of trouble?'' Cecilia asked , pinching her cheeks gently and tenderly.

The little girl whose name was Sarah bowed to us and said thank you in a rather loud, annoying high pitched voice which made my ear drums shatter to pieces.

Then I remembered, that girl was the girl in the prison. The little pale girl with brown curls and green eyes. For some reason , the innocence in her eyes were fake . Well at least to me it was . Compared to Lizzy's eyes , although they were the same colour , when i look at her eyes , i feel as if i was staring at emptiness.

''This is for you , Ciel Phantomhive ,'' She said with a smile .

She handed me a light purplish envelope that was written _Phantomhive_ in dark silver ink . On the back , it was sealed with a silver wax that looks like the letter A and S .

I opened it and there was a letter written in the exact same dark silver ink.

**_''I see you have found out the first clue. I am rather tired of playing games and waiting for all of you to come , so i am going to cut this chase shorter than expected. _**

**_The next clue : Princess Sonata''_**

The person who sent this letter sounded rather cocky if you asked my opinion. And just what is Princess Sonata?

''Princess Sonata is a book which Scarlett used to read when she was small . It is about a young girl who meets a boy , her age at the party . The boy then play a song halfway and told her that if they meet again , he would play the second half of the song . Then the girl said that she would compose a song as equally good and play it for him during the second meeting .

After the 7 years , they both meet again and then the boy told her the name of the song . The song was called bougainvillea,'' Cecilia said, as if she was reading my mind .

''Then what happened ? '' Sebastian asked.

Cecilia shook her head .

'' I don't know . I don't really like reading story books and Scar did not tell me the ending,'' She looked at the floor probably to hide the fact that she was blushing due to embarrassment . There is times when i doubt that she is my sister. She is clumsy and light headed . She gets excited over the smallest things.

But ,the fact that she is like that, makes one have the feeling to protect her. I guess I know how Scar feels . Although sometimes I feel irritated , but I will protect her because if the smile from her face is gone, I don't know what I will do. This feeling... I always have this feeling when I am with Lizzy.

Could I actually , really

''CIELL!'' Cecilia's voice broke my train of thoughts .

I looked at her and gave her a 'what in the world do you want' look

''I think I know something that will be able to help us . That book , If I remembered correctly, she bought it last week at the book fair in town. It must be in the library or in our room,'' Cecilia said, her eyes looks like it was full of hope . Just like a small kid.

We took off immediately . Well , almost immediately . I had to bid farewell to the host and the Midford family . That's what I hate about parties . Fake smiling, boring gossip and endless dancing. I have no clue why most girls enjoy going to parties or gatherings or whatever they call it.

We searched the entire library and Cecilia's and Scarlett's room but we never found the book. Mainly because we don't even know the colour of the cover , or even the title . So we needed to read every single one.

I think Princeton and Cecilia skim through the pages . It will not surprise me if one of them missed the book .

''Don't you know where Lady Scarlett kept the book?'' Sebastian asked Cecilia .

''Well...If i am not wrong. Scar always put back at the library after reading them . But we checked the entire library! There is nothing !'' Cecilia wailed out.

''How bout the books in that she used for your training? '' Princeton asked.

''She puts the books in the hall ,'' Cecilia said.

''I always put the books back,'' Sebastian said.

This whole event is tiring me out. We will never get anywhere with the rate we are going. I sighed and sat down on the oak chair in the library. I kicked at the table's legs when i realised something.

There was something supporting one of the table's legs. It was a box. A silver coloured box with the inscription , 'Scarlett' in gold.

Inside the box was a key with a little heart keychain.

''Hey . Do you know anything about this? '' I asked and handed it over to Cecilia

She took it from me and looked at it closely.

''This is the key to Scarlett's chest! I can't believe that it is here! I thought it was burned down with the building! '' Cecilia exclaimed.

''Then the chest?'' Sebastian asked

''*shakes head* It is most likely burned down too,'' Cecilia said sadly.

We were deep in thought when we heard the door creaked open . It was Princeton, he was trying to escape. Sebastian caught him by the shoulder and when he turned around , she rubbed the back of his head while smiling guiltily .

''Fess up,'' Cecilia told him . Her eyes were almost as scary as Scarlett's when she is angry.

''Weelllllllllll... I was cleaning the library when I accidentally made this table's leg unbalanced,'' Princeton said with a crooked smile.

''How does one make a table leg unbalanced?'' I asked him .

''Errrrrrr ... Anyway! Scarlett brought in two boxes covered in dirt and ashes when I was having this problem. She gave me the two boxes and told me to put it in her room. I took the smaller box and placed it under the leg and fixed my problem,'' Princeton said with a silly smile.

Cecilia ran to her room at top speed. Thankfully, she was not a very fast runner so we managed to catch up. She paused in the centre of her room and looked around. She walked up the cabinet and tried to reach the top shelf.

Sebastian helped her and took the box she was reaching for. He placed it on the table . Cecilia opened it with the key .

Inside of the box was carpeted with red velvet and there were all sorts of things in it. Letters , jewellery , brooches , pictures the mask she used to wear, a paper rose , a red ribbon and on the very bottom was a browned hard covered book. The title was 'Princess Sonata'

On the very first page , it wrote ,

**_''23, Peacherance Street , England._**

**_Cyneric Mansion''_**

* * *

I would probably post the next chapter sooner than expected , around in a few days time cause i really want to finish this arc and bring back Scarlett! I really miss writing in her POV !

Toodles!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

I wrote this yesterday and forgot to publish it. What a muddlehead i am!

Scar:Yes you are

Hayleyneko : Shush Scar!

Scar: Will i finally appear?

Hayleyneko: hey! I will not reveal any spoiler! Read it yourself!

Scar : Fine! Remember that Hayleyneko does not own any of the Yana Toboso's works! Copyright preserved!

Hayleneko : Please leave a review !

* * *

Cece's Pov

''Cyneric mansion. The Cyneric family owns a very famous publishing company as well as a chinaware shop for the high society . The queen herself uses chinaware from their company, the Cyrus company. The head of the company and house is young Ade Cyneric. The old master, Cyrus retired early and is now enjoying the peace and quiet in the outskirts of England,'' Sebastian informed us.

''But what does … what do they want with Scar?'' I asked, fatigued by all the current events.

Ciel shook his head . He looked out of the window as if he was remembering something.

''Let's make a move then,'' He said as he walked out from the room with only his footsteps and the tapping of his cane breaking the silence.

Before entering the carriage, I made sure to carry a couple of pistols hidden in my stocking under my dress. I should prepare for the worst.

''Relax will ya? Scarlett is gonna be fine. She's a big girl you know?''Prince said . He was leaning against the frame of the door.

''I know she will be. But this emptiness in my heart, I want to fill it up with Scarlett's voice and smiles,'' I said, trying not to cry.

''Look here. Nothing is gonna happen to you. As long as I am here,'' Prince said and then left. I smiled to myself as I entered the carriage.

''Ojou-sama, Are you going to be alright?'' Prince said to me.

"Since when you called me **_Ojou-sama_**?''I asked him , my eyebrows knitted together.

''Since now,'' He said with a cold smile.

I looked at him in confusion as the carriage began to move. Ciel told us to be wary as we have no idea what are we up against.

As we approached the mansion, I took a peak outside. The mansion was huge, it was slightly bigger than our house and there were many servants .They were tidying up the lawn and trimming the hedges. Why doesn't our house have that many servants? Oh yeah, because there are two demons in the house .

As we got down from the carriage, a guy with slightly curled black hair welcomed us.

''I am grateful that the young Earl would come and pay me a visit himself,'' the guy said, bowing to us. Ciel and I said nothing .

That man had coal black hair and eyes . His skin was fair and he has quite a good build. As I was staring at him, he turned and smiled at me. I looked away as my cheeks was getting rather red. Why was I blushing? This could be the man that took Scar away from me!

He invited us inside. The halls were decorated with all kinds of painting and the walls were white in colour. The carpet was maroon red and there was slightly lesser room in this mansion than ours.

He showed us the way to the drawing room where he served us tea and snacks.

''So , tell me. Why has the young Earl come and visit me?'' The young man , while sitting in a red velvet arm chair and sipping his red berry tea.

''You tell me. It seems that you have taken a valuable possession from my mansion,'' Ciel said while smirking at the young man.

What was his name again? Oh yeah Ade. He chuckled and then turned his gaze towards me.

''What is it that is so important to you that you came all the way here just to retrieve it? Please indulge me . You see , lately, things has been a bit slow , and I am rather bored ,'' He said resting his head on his fist.

I gripped my skirt tightly . This man is pushing my buttons and I will not blow up and make a mess . I shall remain calm . If that is possible in any way.

''I am rather tired by the current events . You see, things has been rather like a maze for the Phantomhive family these few days. And by returning what's ours, you can end our headaches,'' I said with a fake smile.

Ade chuckled at my sentence.

''Is that so? Why should I return it? I do not even know what it is. And one of your butlers is already searching my house for that precious treasure of yours,'' he said with a smirk.

I looked around and saw that Prince has disappeared . He probably went to find Scar. After all , she is her Mistress also even though they did not make a Faustian contract.

Ade got up from his seat and stretch his arms. He walked slowly to the door and the turned around to say, ''Then, shall we fetch the princess?''

I wanted to strangle him. He was the one who kidnapped Scarlett. He was the one who separated Scar from me. I want to hate him, but for some reason I can't. The aura around him makes all the hate in me disappear .

A small little girl ran past me and jumped on his back . Her brown medium length hair and green eyes grabbed looks familiar .

''Hey you !'' He turned around and carried her and hugged her tightly. I almost had a heart attack when I saw her face.

It was Sarah . The sweet little girl who was in that creepy weird hospital basement . How could she? How come she is here?

''Isn't this Sarah? How come she is here!'' I exclaimed loudly .

''How rude! My name is not Sarah! My name is Sally!'' The little said with her face pouted. I stood there dumbfounded. The others did not seem to mind this and walked behind Ade . After gathering my thoughts, I ran towards their direction to catch up.

We came to a room. He opened the door and a pillow came flying in his direction , which he managed to dodge and then it hit my head instead.

''I am glad to see you again ,'' He said in a happy tone.

Sally got down from him and then ran over to hug the person who threw the pillow.

I took a step closer and realize that the person was none other than my sister , Scarlett! I ran over to her and hugged her until she was out of breath.

She smiled and said , ''Why hello there,''

Ciel stepped in the room and looked at Scarlett and then sighed.

''Glad you are safe from harm,'' Ciel said

''I was not in any danger in the first place. After all , only a lunatic would hurt his fiancé ,'' She said sighing.

''Wait.. what ?'' I said to her

''You hear her. I am her fiancé ,'' Ade said with a slight smile.

''WHAT?'' Everyone excluding Scar , Ade and Sally said in unison.

''Oh you didn't know? Ade Cyneric and Scarlett Phantomhive has been engaged since young ,'' Sally said with a cheeky voice.

''But .. What ? How come? HUH?'' I said with my eyes open wider than it was before.

''Ohh. I mention it once only when we were 6 or 7 . I said that I had a fiancé and that it was utterly impossible for you to marry me , Cece,'' Scar said without any emotion.

''6 or 7 ? weren't both of you locked up that time?'' Ciel asked.

''Ciel , listen carefully. I will explain everything . Everything that I have left out about the both of us . Everything will be revealed to you . The reason why Sally looks like Sarah , about what they did to us in the lab . Every single detail,'' Scar said with a solemn look.

''What are you talking about? This is not the time to discuss that. You **_fiancé _**Ade Cyneric has kidnapped you and we are here to save you! '' Ciel said.

''First of all , I did not kidnap her, I merely wanted to spend some time with her. Secondly , she wants to tell you the very fact that both of the Phantomhive sisters are actually vampires,'' Ade said with a smirk.

Ciel was shock by the word vampires and did not utter a word.

''That is why I must explain, my dear little brother. And to you to , Cece. The true nature of our powers and other minor details,'' Scar said .

''Scar ! you told me not to tell him ! But you yourself is letting the cat out of the bag!'' I said to her, angry and confused.

''Cece. First let me tell you this. The theory about the full moon . The one where we turn into vampires during the full moon is false,'' Scar said to me with a sad look in her eyes.

''What?'' Is all I managed to say .

''that's why, please be seated and I will explain everything. I will reveal the truth ,'' Scar said to us with a stern look.

* * *

The next one will arrive in a few days time since I am utterly too free!

Hope you like it ! Thanks to Promocat for always reviewing ! :D

-Hayleyneko-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Hope you enjoy it and i hope you understand what am i writing about ! -.-

* * *

Scarlett's Pov

I rose from the bed and combed my hair using my fingers. I sat down on the dark blue velvet chair next to the bed. As I sat down, I could see confusion in their eyes. I sighed and started my story

''When we were taken by the doctor, we were used in experiments. The doctor's wife , Odelia was a pure-blooded vampire. He used his wife's blood and injected into the children there,'' I said , trying to sound calm.

''Injrcted?'' Ciel asked. I nodded my head

''Be patient, I will explain,'' I said

**_Flashback(Scarlett's Pov)_**

It was every Sunday afternoon. A young boy or girl's voice would be heard from the lab. Their screams were painful to hear and it made my heart stopped . 'What if we were next? I cannot let them take Cece away . We must escape,'' I thought to myself every second and every day.

One by one, the children were taken away until Cece and I were the only one left in the cell. I couldn't remember the number of days since we left home. I lost track of time . seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours , hours seemed like days and days seemed like eternity.

Then , that fateful day, they finally took Cece away . I resisted and tried to protect her but they shove me off like a sewer rat.

I could hear Cece's cries and scream then nothing. It was complete silence. Then for a brief moment, I felt scared and my soul felt like it was leaving my body. I sensed something unnatural behind those doors. For once, I felt save to be locked behind these metal bars.

''Finally! Our first achievement! Although she is rather unstable, she is success ,'' The doctor's voice was soft , almost like a whisper. I tried my best to listen carefully.

''Yes! She is our daughter now,'' Odelia's voice was louder but still very soft. After that, no more sound came from those doors. Everything was tranquil.

Cece did not return to me that fateful night, so I was all alone in the room, where the rats were my only friend. Hours later, the doctor came to me and dragged me to the lab.

He placed me on the chair and Odelia tied my wrist to the chairs. The doctor held up a cup filled with something red, like blood but it wasn't. As he forced it down my throat, my insides were burning as if it was on fire. I tried my best not to cry and scream.

''You are a tough one, aren't you?'' Odelia said to me.

She cupped my face with her palm which were as cold as ice. I felt dizzy and the last thing I remember was her smirk.

As I regain conscious , I was lying on a bed and my surrounding was bright. There were many candles and then a familiar face smiled at me. It was Cece. I hugged her tightly and she asked me what was wrong.

''Cece, what did they do to you?'' I asked her . Before she answered me, she looked at me as if she was mortified .

''They injected me with some fluid. After that, all I remembered was drinking something that tasted sweet but smelt faintly of rust. Then when I awoke, I was in this chamber then nothing else,'' She told me softly.

I was speechless. My thoughts was in a blur but one thing that remained on my mind was how she said that blood tasted sweet. My sister was now something I could not believe . She was now a vampire. I pulled her close to me and checked her teeth,it was normal and so were her eyes. She looked perfectly like a human.

The doctor then came to me and pulled me to the same chair I was sitting last time. He then retreated to the place where he once locked Cece and I up.

Odelia was infront of me , and she was wearing a black cloak. She then asked me ,''Do you know how to make a human a vampire?''

I remained silent and stared at her as if she was a freak in a circus .

'' Your sister is the only one that managed to survive that injection . Now my blood flows in her veins and she is a part of me. Even though she looks like a human , she will turn when her vampiric powers demands for a fresh supply of blood. When she turns, she may kill my darling and drink his blood . We can't have that can't we?'' She said in a cold tone.

''What does that have to do with me?''I managed to spat out.

''don't you get cocky with me young lady, if I am not correct, today is your 9th birthday isn't it? The potion I made you drink was an experiment. If you managed to survive that, then you are truly the perfect person to be the one,'' She said

''The one ?'' I asked

''When the moon turns red and the night becomes crimson, then the destined one shall receive greatness,'' She stated

The next thing I knew what that my body felt light and I was floating. Then nothing but pitch darkness enveloped my eyes. When my vision cleared up, Odelia was smiling at me.

''You are now a hybrid. A human with vampiric powers. You can choose to use your powers at any time . You can sustain your powers without any blood , unlike your sister who will turn into a blood seeking monster if she goes without it for a period of time. However, your appearance will change when you use your powers to supress her desire. When she crave for it, you must use your powers to supress it, by sharing your powers with her. But when you do that, your appearance will change and look like vampire . And if you remain that appearance for more than 25 hours, you will not revert back and forever live as a vampire,'' she warned me.

''How long is that period of time before Cece will turn?'' I asked

''Around 32 days. So I advise you that she must drink before then,'' She said

''What will you tell her?''I asked

''Nothing. You shall do it . But remember that my blood flows in her veins now and that means she must obey my command when I am near her,'' She told me.

''As a vampire, can I alter her memory?'' I asked her

''You can even change her memory, you are after all , powerful ,''She said

I went back to where Cece was. She was asleep. Now that I am something else, I thought about escaping but Odelia said that Cece must obey her when she is close so she could make Cece stay behind while I escape. I will not leave my sister behind.

I explained to Cece about what she was now and she started crying . To make her feel better , I said that ,''I am the same as you. They too injected me .''So that she would not feel alone .

A full moon only last about a minute or so, then it becomes a Waning Gibbous. Cece had no knowledge of this . So it was easier to tell her that she turn during a full moon but I never tell her that she would possibly turn into a monster .

I made sure that she would not turn into a maniac who crave for blood . But one day, I was careless. I counted the days wrongly and she went on a rampage in London. Fortunately, she drank the blood of the homeless outside the hospital and I altered the passer-by's memory so that it would not become something that would blow out of proportion.

When Cece was herself again, I altered her memory while singing the song I always sang for her. By altering her memory, she lost some of her past one. Like what was her last name and other stuff. Since that day, I swore to not let her turn into her other self again. I began researching on how to make her human again when everyone was asleep.

Sarah came one day , during the night. At one glance, I could tell that she was not a real girl , but a doll that looks exactly like one. She gave me a letter . The letter was from Ade, a boy who I remembered that was my fiancé .

He told me that he was searching about my whereabouts since I disappeared . He was two years older than me and was considered a child prodigy by all. Inside the letter, he told me to alter everyone's memory about the doll and that he would find a way to let us escape.

I did what I was told and managed to make everyone think that Sarah was a real girl, grasping at the his promise to find a way out of this place. I explained what they did to me and what became of Cece and me in the reply. He always send a rat that really looks as if it was real to fetch the letter to and fro.

He told me that vampires could make a doll into a human during a blue moon and asked me to change Sarah into a human. I did as I was told and Sarah became a real girl. That was the first time I felt such power rushing through my body, but I resisted the urge to use more of my demonic powers.

I would attend practice sessions with Odelia about how to use my so called gift. I taught Cece how to defend herself . 25 full moons later,when I was so close to finding out how to revert Cece back, Ciel , my brother entered the hospital. I could sense it . Ade told me about my family and how the mansion was burned down , then two years later , my brother came back with a pitch black butler through one of his letters.

That was the moment, I was waiting for. That night, I was finally able to leave the horrible place where Odelia was trapped us in.

I was reunited with my family again but leaving Odelia trapped there made me feel uneasy so I returned to the site of the hospital but she escaped and the only thing I managed to salvage was the box where I kept my things.

**_Flashback ends_**

I looked at Cece's eyes. They were confused and shocked. I sighed as I began to wait for their response.

* * *

That was a very hard chapter to write about. I had to wreck my brains about how to explain it properly!

Please review! Flames are welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Hayleyneko : Sorry it took so long! I was wrong when i thought that i will have alot of time. My exams are coming up soon ;_;

Ciel : Then why are you watching Itazura na kiss the other night .

Hayleyneko:*Gasp* You saw that?

Ciel : Of course . Why are you goofing around for?

Hayleyneko : I wanted a little break!

Ciel : Little ? That day you played computer from 8 am to 9p-

Hayleyneko: *Stuffed an apple into ciel's mouth

Ciel :Elase mui!

Hayleyneko : I am going to teach you some manners Ciel!* Carries a whip*

Ciel : *Face turned pale*

Hayleyneko : I do not own anything , Just my oc's! N the story line!

* * *

Scarlett's POV

I sighed as I waited for their response. Cece's mouth was opened wide, disbelieving everything I just said. Her body was frozen and I could see that she was trying desperately to tear her gaze from me but her body refused to listen to her.

''Ha ha ha ha,'' Cece's voice cracked.

''You are joking right? It's very funny Scar! Hahahahah,'' Cece forced herself to laugh. I shook my head and looked at her guiltily . Her tears began to stream down her cheeks . She shook her head vigorously and fled the room .

I chased after her , but Sebastian stopped me with a piercing glare.

''You tricked me,'' Ciel said with a cold tone.

I remained quiet as he looked at me with cold eyes. I understand why everyone is angry, I understand that I may have to leave when I told the I could not bear to hide it anymore . My heart is in a bind and it hurts so much . It is as if thorns are crushing my soul and a sword is piercing through body.

I knelt down on the floor and while trying to hold back my tears. My thoughts screamed 'Pathetic . And to think you call yourself a lady,'

''I am really sorry. I –I .. If you really don't want me here, I will leave . But only after I find how out to cure Cece from being a half-half,'' I said my voice starting to break. Nobody said anything . I stood up and I ran out the door, trying to find Cece.

I went around the mansion to find her but to no avail. After that I headed towards the garden. It seems like I was running forever but Cece was still nowhere in sight.

Near the pond, I tripped over a stone and I fell down . The ground scraped my knees and elbow but luckily the wounds healed within seconds. I did not get up and lied there underneath the hot sun . I tried not to cry but tears seemed to flow from my eyes without control.

''I'm sorry.I am so sorry. Please .. Don't leave me alone. I am scared. I am scared of being alone. Please anyone. Please,'' I cried as I lay there like a pathetic person.

Then two hands lifted my up by my waist. The person lifted me up in the air and said ''This is not a place for you to be crying,''

I turned my head to see Sebastian with a slight smile on his face. I struggled and he let me down . I turned around and stared at him, then I remembered how I just lay on the ground and cried. I blushed and I turned away.

''Did you see?'' I asked shyly.

''See what? Oh .. You mean the part where you were crying like a hopeless loser while lying down on the ground?'' Sebastian said with a smirk.

I pouted and then I stomped off. He grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear ,''You are truly a human. Even when you have powers you are still weak,''

After hearing that I shouted in his face,''SO WHAT? EVEN DEMONS LIKE YOU HAVE FEELINGS AND DESIRE RIGHT? YOU DESIRE FOR HUMAN SOULS WHILE I DESIRE TO NOT BE ALONE,''

Without seeing his reaction, I ran away. I knew I was a coward from running away. I always run away from everything.

After what it seems to be like eternity, I finally found Cece. I hugged her from behind and said ''I'm really sorry. If I feel like a bother to you then I shall leave after I find the cure for you,''

She turned around and buried her face in my shoulder. She sniffled and then I could feel my collar was getting wet.

''Even though I tried so hard, I couldn't stay mad at you Scar,'' She said, her voice was muffled. I hugged her tighter and whispered ,''I am truly sorry,'' into her ear.

I grabbed her hand and tugged it gently . I helped her dry her tears on the way back to the room.

I told Cece to wait outside while I talked with Ciel . Ade and Sebastian refused to leave the room even though I persuaded them like a mad woman.

''Ciel,'' I began in a hushed tone.''Am I not welcomed at the Phantomhive manor anymore?''

''If he does not want you, you can always stay in this house,'' Ade said while stroking my hair. I brushed his hand off and then looked at my little brother. His face was serious and they show no sign of emotion.

''At least until Cece is cured,'' I said slightly louder than before. Ciel walked over to me .

''I will let you stay. But from now on, you shall also partake in the Queen's orders,'' he said with a stern look.

''Is that all?'' I asked puzzled. Ciel nodded his head .

''Why did you not throw me out ?,'' I asked , my mind in a state of confusion.

''Whether you are a vampire or not does not make a difference . You are a Phantomhive . Anyway, you are someone I could use . I hope that you will remember the kindness I have done towards you . With that, you must remember that anyone who taints the Phantomhive's name shall not remain,'' Ciel said with a cold tone.

''Are you making me a deal? I have to protect our family's legacy in order to stay in the family?'' I asked .Ciel gave me a slight smirk then he nodded.

''Not just protect. You shall lay your life for this family like I did,'' Ciel said with cold and dark eyes.

I smiled at him and said,''Of course. I laid my life from the first day itself, after all, even though we just recently reconciled , I am your sister. Our thoughts are the same, little brother,''

Ade laughed while he rested his head on his palm. He looked at the both of us with playful eyes .

''The Phantomhive family is truly interesting,'' He said with a happy tone.

''Will you be-'' I said but I was cut off by him.

''Helping? Of course. How could I leave my **_darling Scarlett_** in a situation like this? After all, this is more exciting than some crappy soap opera or a cricket match. The Phantomhive family is truly my favourite,'' He said as he leaned against the faded red velvet arm chair.

''However, Cece shall not partake in this? I guess? '' Ade said

''NO,'' Both Ciel and I said in unison.

''She is a clumsy girl and she is highly unstable. Besides, it is she that I want to keep her safe,'' I said

''She is also oblivious,'' Ciel added.

Sebastian let out a chuckle .

''Both of you, are the same. The genius mind and the black heart,'' He said

''My heart turned black a long time ago. Cece is the only one that manage to turned it into red temporarily ,'' I smirk .

A knock was heard on the door then a girl who was shorter than me entered.

''The evening tea is served ,'' She said and then she left the room as quickly as she came in.

All of us head to the gazebo where the evening tea was. Sebastian walked past me and whispered,''Be careful . Remember that you are merely a weak human,''

I chuckled to myself . Things are going to get a lot more interesting from now on.

''Even demons has weakness and I am going to find yours,'' I whispered to him with a slight smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I am not sure when i can have some free time to write the next chapter! *bows down* But please leave your review! Flames are welcome! Since flames will help me improve my story! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Finally my exam is over! I can celebrate a little before the results destroy my happiness on monday morning. But now , let me present Chapter 16!

* * *

3rd Person Pov

''Even demons has weakness and I am going to find yours,'' Scarlett said to the pitch black butler . He blocked her way and whispered in her ear playfully, ''Be careful, if you play with fire you will get burned,''

Scarlett simper and said, ''He who survive the fire will prove it.'' She then continued her way to the gazebo, leaving Sebastian in the room all alone.

''Humans. What interesting creatures,'' He said to himself while chuckling.

The atmosphere was tense at the gazebo, no one spoke . It was like there weren't anyone there. Ade, who could not stand it anymore, broke the silent by flirting with his fiancé .

''Scarlett, your eyes shines like diamond and your hair is as soft as silk,'' He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Scarlett looked at him with disgust and ignored him completely. She tried to forget that he was even here in the first place.

''Why so quiet, little lamb? I am no big bad wolf,'' He continued. He enjoyed watching Scarlett's expression change silently without anyone noticing. He knew he was driving her mad, but his desire to see Scarlett's expressions other than her usual calm one was driving him crazy.

He never really told her but he really did love her . He spent his early childhood days finding this fiancé that his mom mentioned once . He still remembered the first time he heard her name. His mother was complaining about it was a pity that his fiancé was kidnapped.

'Scarlett Phantomhive,'' the name appealed to him like his favourite chocolate cake. He spent every day after that searching for this mysterious girl and his only clue was a blur photo taken out from the album. When he finally found her, it felt like a miracle to him.

Now that very same girl was sitting across the table from him, sipping her red berry tea . His heart felt light and he could not stop smiling.

Scarlett looked at him with cold eyes.''Anything?'' She asked him , finding his smiling at her to be annoying. Ade did not say anything. He turned his gaze towards the raft of ducks in the ponds. He sighed heavily as he watched them paddling on the water .

''So my dear sisters,'' Ciel began . Scarlett and Cecilia looked at him with wonder in their eyes. (Actually it was Cecilia. Scarlett was just giving the 'what' look')

''What do you think of the Funtom Company?'' Ciel asked .

''I love Bitter Rabbit it is so cute! Especially the special edition you gave me the other day , Miss Bitter Rabbit! The pink ribbon on its head is so adorable!'' Cecilia wailed out.

''What's with the sudden question? '' Scarlett asked.

''I am planning to expand the Funtom company and began producing dolls,'' He said with a smirk. His gaze was on Scarlett.

''So? You want us to be in charge?'' Scarlett asked, her eyes were fixed on her brother's. She knew her brother is testing her skills. He wanted them to be in charge and see how they manage to make this new production successful. 'Clever little boy. Using his sisters as a new opportunity for a money making,' Scarlett thought as he tore her gaze away from him.

''Is that true Ciel?'' Cecilia asked with curiously.

''The new dolls will be called Miss Caramel. I want both of you to be the co-head of this project. Let me see how brilliant my sisters are,'' Ciel said grinning. His plan targeted at mostly Scarlett. He wanted to know how she will manage the project. Is she really like him or is she all talk and no action?

Cecilia was afraid she would screw everything up. She was clumsy and had a tendency of making mistakes. Signs of worries was written across her face. Then , Scarlett grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little under the table and smiled at her. Seeing her older twin smile made her calmer.

''We gladly accept,'' Scarlett said in a business-like tone.

''Great,'' Ciel said .

They went over the details for the project. Scarlett was listening inventively while Cecilia was trying to calm herself. Seeing her them talk about numbers made her head spin.

''And the designer will be Miss Bernette,'' Ciel said . Scarlett shook her head at her brother's last sentence .

''No. Cecilia and I will design Miss Caramel,'' Scarlett said with confidence.

''What? Scar! You cannot be serious,'' Cecilia said as she look at her sister with shock. She is going to screw the project up. She would accidentally throw the design away or accidentally throw it into the fire after weeks and weeks of her sister slaving over the drawing board. And after that her sister will not scold her and she would feel guilt in all parts of her body. This was too much pressure for her.

Scarlett on the other hand did not reply her sister. She knew what was going on in her sister's head but she was dead serious. She looked at Ciel with cold expressionless eyes.

''Fine. But you will have to amaze me. Bring in the numbers ,'' Ciel said , his grin was now a little wider than before. 'Perhaps she and I are really similar,' he thought to himself .

''Deal,'' Scarlett said. She felt confident and proud of herself. She was going to make it a success and have her brother respect her.

''I shall help you, my dear Scarlett,'' Ade said sweetly. Sweet enough to choke Scarlett .

''And how are you going to do that?'' Ciel asked.

''My dear Earl, I am Ade Cyneric, head of the Cyrus Company. I own The Times, Britain's largest newspaper company. That means that I could easily gain the attention of many ,'' Ade said with a bright smile.

''You want to promote Miss Caramel?'' Cecilia asked.

''Yes , dear future sister-in-law,'' Ade replied.

''It's too early for that. I will let you know when I want you to advertise it,'' Scarlett said while finishing the last bit of her tea.

''So a yes then!'' Ade said excitedly .

''Scar you are not serious about me and you designing this doll aren't you?'' Cecilia asked once more

''Lady Cecilia Phantomhive. Don't forget that you are also an Phantomhive. A Phantomhive is gifted, prideful and full of confidence,'' Scarlett said while looking at the sky.

''Do not forget that they are also cursed,'' Ade said looking at his fiancé .

''Yes , of course. They are cursed too,'' Scarlett said , her gaze never leaving the sky.

''I am rather excited to see this doll,'' Ciel said , as he leaned against his chair.

''I also would like to see how the doll will end up,'' Scarlett said as her gaze turned to her little brother.

* * *

Don't forget to Review! I would also like to thank everyone who did! I am soo happy ! :D

The next update will not take two weeks, i promise you that! Now that exam is over, it is back to the weekly or 3 days update!

=Hayleyneko=


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

It has been a busy week and it seems like everyone is in a foul mood. I am too! When i look at my results, i feel faint and feel like burning it my test papers. And I will be sitting for my piano exams soon! Horrors of horrors! I hate exams! =.=

R&R

Flames are welcome!

-hayleyneko-

* * *

Cecilia's Pov

It has been 5 days since Ciel announced the Miss Caramel Project. Scar spent sleepless nights drafting the design for the doll, while I was given the task to answer all her questions. (I wasn't really helping. Actually, I did not help at all.)

''Should Miss Caramel be brunette , a blond or a red-head?'' Scar said as she twirl her pencil in her right hand. I rubbed my eyes and slowly made my way to the desk where Scar was.

''*yawns* Whatcha talking bout,'' I said sleepily . Scar turned around and gave me a smile.

''Sleepy head Cece, how nice to see you so **_alert_**. I was not talking to you , I was just talking to myself,'' Scar stated .

She stifled a yawn before stretching her arms. I looked at the old oak table , writing instruments , pencils, fountain pens , documents and sketches of Miss Caramel strewn across the table.

I gaze at my sister, she looks tired but her in her eyes burns a fire of desire . She was not going to let this project go down even if she has to kill herself. I hugged her tightly with all my might.

''What's up with you? Suddenly doing this,'' she said.

''Nothing . Just go to bed when you are done . Okay?'' I told her.

''Of course,'' She began then after looking at the sketch she was working on, ''after I am done,'' she added.

I giggled and went back to bed. Under the covers, i felt cosy and warm. My eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier.

The sun rose quicker than I expected as I got dressed . I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

''What an uncouth little Lady,'' A voice said from behind. I turned around to see Prince leaning against the door post.

''S-Since when were you here?'' I asked panicky. Just moments ago , i was putting on my light yellow velvet dress.

''Long enough ,''He said as he stood up and walked towards my direction.

''Break'ast is served,'' he told me . I nodded my head then he walked towards the door.

''by the way, My **_Lady_**,'' he began emphasizing on the **_lady_** part.

''You are certainly lacking in areas that would attract a man,'' He snickered and then walked off.

I thought about his statement for quite a while, then it hit me. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'OH MY GOD, HE WAS HERE WHILE I WAS CHANGING' I screamed in my heart. He is such a pervert. I feel like strangling him and stuffing ten white puddings down his throat. Its not that i have anything against white puddings. Its just that i hope he chokes on them .

''Good morning. Nice of you to finally join us,'' Ciel said in a monotone.

''Nice to see you too , brother dearest,'' I said in a honey coated voice so sweet that i almost gave myself diabetes. Ciel did not say anything as he bit into his scone while reading the newspaper.

''Things has been peaceful lately,'' I said while choosing at what to eat first from my plate. Ciel snickered and said''Since when England is at peace? Just because a letter from the Queen has not arrived in a while does not mean that England is at peace,'' He stated

I kept quiet after that statement. The dining hall was quiet, and Scar was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the dining hall hoping to see her standing at the end of the corner or something.

''Where is Scar? '' I asked quiet loudly.

'' Lady Scarlett has gone in to town with Mey Rin to find inspiration for the Miss Caramel design,'' Sebastian said as he refill Ciel's tea.

''Why did she not tell me?'' I asked while looking at Sebastian.

''Perhaps Lady Scarlett did not wish to wake you,'' He replied.

''Oh,'' was all i said after that. I quickly ate and drank my tea. I excused myself and went to the drawing room. I immediately plopped on the first armchair i saw.

''Not very ladylike are you? '' Prince said as he entered the room. I slumped into the chair as soon as I saw Prince's face.

He stood in front of me with a smug on his face.

''What do you want ,'' I grunted.

He snickered and shook his head. ''I was thinking that all the time Lady Scar has spent teaching you how to be a proper lady has been wasted,'' he spoke.

I shrugged my shoulders to signify that 'I don't care'. He sat down on the armchair opposite mine and stared at me.

''You are the butler. You are not suppose to sit,'' I told him sternly.

''So butlers can't sit?'' He replied me with a bored tone.

I opened my mouth to say something witty but then who would be bothered with this man? I mean Demon. He has got to be the most stupidest Demon that ever roamed Earth.

''Why am I stupid?'' He suddenly asked me as if he was reading my mind.

''Can you read my mind?''I asked shocked.

''No but i can tell that you are thinking that i am stupid. Demons cannot read minds,'' He replied with the same bored tone as before.

''I just cannot be bothered with you,'' I said, rolling my eyes at him.

''Why don't you help your precious sister with the doll?''He asked

''I am helping her!'' I exclaimed

''In what way? Why,'' he said halfway

''Why what?'' I asked him

''Why are you afraid to help her?'' he said with a slight smile

''I am not-'' I stopped. He was right. I am scared.

I am afraid that i will just mess everything up if i help . And i know even though if i mess everything up, Scar will just smile and say 'Its alright' . The smile she will give me is warm and it makes the pit of my stomach churn . I will feel guilty knowing that i mess it up.

Yes, Prince is right. I am afraid.

''Don't be,'' Prince said out of the blue.

''Why?'' I asked him

''Being afraid is a weakness. This is something you should overcome. If you continue like this, you will never grow up. Don't be afraid of making mistakes . Even demons makes it sometimes,'' he told me . He got up and knelt in front of me.

''Don't be afraid because you have me, a demon as your butler. It is my duty to erase your mistakes. So do not be afraid of anything as long as I am here,'' Prince said in a soft voice.

I nodded my head and stood up. I slowly walked towards the door. Before opening it, i turned around to say ''Thank you'' in a soft gently voice.

Even thought i did not see his face, i could feel him smiling as he said ''Welcome''

* * *

To : Acadia13, in case you did not see the review, this story will go on for quite a while as i do not plan to end it just yet!

Thanks to everyone who has read my story ! I am truly grateful!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Here it is! Chapter 18! I hope you will like it !

Please Review!

Flames are welcome!

Scarlett, Cecilia , Prince and other Oc's belongs to me!, the rest belongs to Yana Toboso

Copyrights reserved

-Hayleyneko-

* * *

Scarlett's Pov

The mannequins dressed in beautiful clothes reminded me of how much I hated society. Wearing alluring dresses to hide their ugly desires and hearts , those are the ones that many people admire. High-heeled shoes and pretty laced bonnet, dresses made of the finest silk . Does all of these materiality matter? I would be lying if I said that I did not like wrapping myself with the finest silk with pretty high-heeled shoes .

But take all those away, strip my status away, who am I? I was prettier than an average girl, I admit. But hearing all of them telling me how pretty I am or how fair my skin looks or how silky my hair is, I can't stop thinking ,am I really? Those fake smiles that serves as a mask to hide their jealousy , how I hate them . But in the end, aren't we all the same? Locking our fears deep inside and cast a barrier around it by using our facial appearance and actions. That is what a human being does. That is what I do, I am after all just **_human._**

It was about noon when I got back from London .Somehow after seeing all the beautiful dresses on display in the various shops made my head spin even more.

As I walked through the hallway, I kept thinking about the design of the dress. Like always, the head will be made of porcelain and combined with a body of leather, cloth and wood. If I used silk to make Miss Caramel's dress, it would be too expensive for the lower class children to buy.

I have drawn several sketches of Miss Caramel, but none of them which I was satisfied with. The due date to send the sketches was near and I have not even decided the colour of Miss Caramel's hair.

''Brunette or blond?'' I said as climbed up the stairs. I sighed deeply as I stopped on the top step of the stairs. I sat down and stretched my limbs.

''I want to eat that cake!'' Cece's voice echoed through the house. It always amaze me how loud her voice could be. I got up and headed towards the direction of Cece's voice. The kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen , a waft of a sugary sweet smell enchanted me. Trying to ignore it , I focused on the fuming Cece whose face was red as a beet and her mouth pouted.

''What's going on? '' I asked in a stern voice.

''*sigh* It seems Lady Cecilia wants to eat a **_special _**cake but she does not know what it is,'' Sebastian said.

''Meaning? I don't quite understand,'' I asked

''Scar! I want to eat**_ that _**cake,'' Cece said , emphasizing on **_that._**

I thought about her answer for a while before understanding it.

''Now?'' I said in a rather loud voice.

''You want to eat it **_now?_**'' I continued .

Cece nodded her head and pouted like a little puppy. I hate it when she gives me that look.

''Excuse me, but what exactly is **_that_** **_cake_**?'' Sebastian asked wearily. It was no doubt that Cece must have bugged him .

''It is a cake called Bacca Di Montagna This cake literally means "berries from the mountain" and consists of an almond biscotti crumb, pressed along the sides, and topped with blueberries and raspberries. The cake itself is a white sponge cake with almond paste layers,'' I said .

''So it is a Bacca Di Montagna that Lady Cecilia wanted,'' Sebastian said as he looked at his pocket watch.

''Can you make it?'' I asked the butler in front of me.

''Of course I can m-'' Sebastian said but was cut off by Cece.

''No!'' She said in a louder voice than before. ''I want you to bake it ,'' she added.

I was about to refuse her **_genius _**idea but she gave **_that _**look again. After staring at her for several minutes. I gave in.

''Fine,'' I said.

Cece rejoiced with a little dancing and singing.

''I will be waiting!'' She said as she sped of out of the kitchen.

'' Are you sure Lady Scarlett?'' Sebastian asked me . I nodded and sighed heavily as I grabbed the apron and put it on.

As I skilfully whisked the flour, and butter, I recalled the days were Odelia made me bake during the festive season. She would very seldom praise me . If the cake was too dry or does not taste good, she would throw it immediately after a single bite.

Sebastian helped even though i refused many times. I guess watching me , a Lady baking a cake must have hurt his pride. After all, he was one hell of a butler.

''It is done,'' I said after placing the last of the raspberry on top of the cake.

''Just in time. Well done my Lady,'' Sebastian said as he clapped softly for me. I gave him a slight smirk.

He cut the cake in to triangular slices and placed them on a silver plate. I removed the apron and watched him prepare the tea.

''Next time you bake it,'' I said as I sat down on a stool.

''Gladly. But I never knew that Lady Scarlett was this talented,'' He said

''Of course, after all, **_one hell of a Lady_**,'' I said with a slight smile.

''Are you mocking me ? **_My Lady_**?" Sebastian stared at me .

I shook my head and left the kitchen. I have just wasted my precious time baking a cake for my dear little sister. I just it was worth it as I saw Cece smiling from ear to ear after taking a bite of the cake.

''Slow down, a Lady does not gobble up her food,'' I said

''It is just too good!'' Cece stated.

Funny little Cece. How does her smile always make me feel happy? I guess it is because we are twins and as they say, twins are connected in a special way. Instead of taking a bite of my cake, I sipped my tea.

I gave my cake to Cece who looked as if she did not eat for a thousand years. Such a silly girl. How would I live if she was not here? If only creating Miss Caramel was as easy as baking a cake.

Then it struck me. An idea for the project. I excused myself and sped to my room. As the sun set, and the moon made it's appearance , I finally finished it. A sketch that I thought was perfect.

I walked quickly to Ciel's study and slammed the sketches on to his desk with confidence.

''I finished,'' I said smiling.

His hand reached towards the sketches when I grabbed his hand gently.

''However, I made some changes,'' I said and then I let go of his hand.

''Changes?'' He said as he looked through my sketches.

''Are you serious about this? This was not part of my plan,'' He said

'' I am in charge of the project . I am dead serious,'' I said with a smile.

* * *

I hope i managed to upload the next one as soon as possible. I also would like to thank everyone who reviewd! :3


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hello :D Thank you for reading Crimson Night!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is rather short , i will try to write longer next time.

Please R & R

Flames are welcome!

-Hayleyneko-

* * *

Ciel's Pov

''I am dead serious,'' Scarlett said to me with a smile.

I got up from my arm chair and called Sebastian. He entered the room and bowed.

''Bocchan, Lady Scarlett,'' he greeted us.

''We have a change of plans for the Miss Caramel Project. Send the design to the workshop and tell them to build 50 dolls for Funtomhive's new project showcase. It has to be ready by next Saturday,'' I said with a business-like tone.

''Monday,'' Scarlett said , as she walked in front of Sebastian and looked at him with scary eyes.

''It has to be by Monday,'' She repeated.

''Monday is in 2 days. Are you sure it is wise to do this?'' Sebastian asked as he looked at Scarlett with a grim face.

''Positive,'' She said as she turned around quickly, making her long hair slapped Sebastian's face. Sebastian looked irritated as she watched Scarlett walking over to the side of my desk.

She sat on the corner of the desk and slammed her hand on it. ''Monday. Sebastian please send an invitation to all of these households . The venue is the Phantomhive's household,'' She said , taking a piece of paper then writing various names with a god-like speed.

Sebastian bowed and then left the room.

''This is going to be interesting. Scarlett, you amaze me sometimes,''I said as I sat down at my chair and smirked.

''It is going to be way more interesting than what you are imagining now,'' Scarlett said .

Sunday Night

''Today's supper is roasted lamb with mash potato. For dessert, I have made Crème Brûlée,'' Sebastian said while unveiling the dishes.

''The workshop has finished the dolls I presumed,'' I asked while slicing a piece of my lamb.

''Barely. But it is done,'' Scarlett said, trying not to sound too happy.

''That's great! I can't wait

Princeton came in to the room carrying a letter on a silver plate.

''This just came in ,'' he said as he opened the letter and passed it on to Scarlett.

The expression on Scarlett's face . She knitted her brow and confusion could be seen in her eyes.

''What is it about?'' I asked , trying not to sound worried or curious.

''Those beautiful creatures who are cursed must not leave the tower they are locked up in,'' Scarlett said

''What?'' Cecilia asked.

The phone in the dining room rang and Sebastian picked it up.

''Phantomhive household. Yes. I see . I shall pass on this message,'' Sebastian said before putting down the phone.

''The Funtomhive workshop. The workshop was broken into and all the dolls has been stolen,'' Sebastian said. He was looking right at Scarlett.

''Cancel all the preparations for the party. Tell all the guests that the party shall be delayed until further notice,'' Scarlett said quickly and headed towards the door.

''Where are you going ?'' Cecilia asked her.

''I'm going to the workshop,'' She replied before dashing to her room.

''Bocchan,'' Sebastian said to me. He knew what I was thinking. I did not answer him and continued my dinner. Seeing my actions, Cece did the same.

A gust of strong wind blew the window open . Scarlett came into the room and threw Cecilia's coat at her.

''We are going. Tonight is the full moon. You have to stay close,'' She said as she dragged Cecilia from the table.

''All of you are coming. We are going to find out who is the person who dared to steal from the Phantomhives,'' She said as she pulled Cecilia out of the room.

''Get my coat,'' I told Sebastian.

''Yes, My Lord,'' he said as he bowed

''Princeton , guard the house,'' I told him while Sebastian helped me put on my coat. Princeton nodded his head even though he didn't look too happy with my decision.

When we reached the workshop, Scarlett and Cecilia greeted us. Their eyes were red in colour. Their skin became fairer and their hair also changed.

''These are vampires,'' I told myself softly. Although I see them every day, when they stand in front of me now, it was like my body did not recognised them. In my mind, a voice keeps telling me that Scarlett and Cecilia are dangerous and I have to get away from them.

''Don't worry, Cecilia already has her fill,'' Scarlett tried to assured me. I turned my glance to Cecilia, I could never imagine her sinking her teeth and draining blood from a person's neck.

''Let's go,'' I said as I walked into the workshop.

Everything was a mess. Papers and wood were scattered everywhere. This workshop was used occasionally, when I decided to place a limited edition toy or when I wanted to showcase a new project and I would have the toymakers make a few of the new toy to present to powerful people in toy industry.

The night was silent and only our footsteps could be heard. All of us headed to the room where they made the dolls . We searched for clues but all we could find was a single letter . There was no name on it.

Cecilia opened the letter and read out loud.

''Don't ignore my warning,'' Cecilia said.

Scarlett took a letter from her and read it silently. She then showed us a drawing of a red rose at the very bottom of the letter.

''Our only clue is a single red rose ?'' I said sounding weary .

''How are we supposed to find this mysterious thief?'' Cecilia asked.

''My dear sister. We are **_vampires_**,'' Scarlett said and smiled .

''So?'' Cecilia and I said in unison.

''How is that going to help us find the person we are looking for?'' I asked

''My dear brother, you underestimated Vampires,'' Scarlett said . A gust of strong wind made the papers in the room dance in the air.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Hellloo~~~ And thank you for reading Crimson Night! This one is a day late! ( Im Sorriiieeee)

And one more thing! Thank you the followers and the for the favourites on CN ( Crimson Night. I sounds like Cartoon Network though, or CNN +.+)

Please review! If you can just drop a short review, or a nasty flame i would be grateful either way! As i said before, flames are essential for me to make this story better ! :D

Enjoy~

* * *

Ceclia's Pov

''You underestimated Vampires,'' Scar said with a slight smile that is rather creepy and bloodshot eyes were now glowing. She was going to prove to Sebastian that she is a force to be reckon with. Especially if she wants to save Ciel's soul from being devoured .

The only thing standing in her way is the fact that Ciel does not know that Scar and I knows that Sebastian is a vampire. I believe that if Scar really tried, even she could take down a full-fledged demon like Sebastian. Although she is a human , her vampiric powers are as powerful as a pure blooded one. She is after all the **_chosen one_**. And I am just a mutated human being. She needs to gain Ciel's trust , something she has not successfully done.

''Ciel does **_trust_** me , but at the same time, he also feel that I am a threat. In order to stop Sebastian from obtaining Ciel's soul, I must gain his trust. In order to that, he must **_fear _**me in a good way,''Scar said to me the other night, after Sebastian found out our secret. I still don't get what she was trying to say. **_Fear? _** How can you fear someone in a good way?

''What can you **_Vampires_** do? Sniff out the person like a **_dog?_**'' Sebastian said in a rather rude tone.

Scar stared at Sebastian for a second and then decided to ignore his remark.

''**_We Vampires_**,'' Scar started with an annoyed tone. "can hear the voices of the past and feel the aura of whoever was here,'' Scar continued.

''Hear voices? Isn't that like some kind of mental illness? Are you sure you **_Vampires_** are sane?'' Sebastian said .

Scar shot a glare at Sebastian.

''Sebastian , please. She is a Phantomhive and you are a Phantomhive butler. Do not ever **_ever_** forget that,'' Ciel said wearily.

''Yes, my lord. Lady Scarlett, I **_apologise _** for the interruption ,'' Sebastian said with a fake smile.

''... As I was saying, hear voices of the past, not auditory illusions. There is a **_huge _**difference. And i assure you, I am **_as sane as you_**,'' Scar said

''But, Scar! I don't think i have a power like that,''I said whinning.

''Maybe you don't ,but I do. However, everything has a limit,'' Scar said, looking at the full moon.

''What limit?''Ciel asked.

''The best I can do is hear a day before , anymore, it would be troublesome,'' Said said with a sigh.

''Troublesome?'' All of us asked in unison.

''The more strain I put on to my body by using my powers, the harder and more painful it is to change back to my human form,'' Scar said.

''A day is enough,'' Ciel said abruptly .

''Then shall i begin?'' Scar asked, to which, Ciel nodded his head.

Scar started muttering some words very quickly. As she muttered those words, there was a strong wind brewing in the room. Everything was dancing in the air. My hair slapped me in the face many times and Ciel tried to not be blown away .

After a few moments, Scar grew black feathery wings and her fingernails grew longer. She was like a dark angel. A **_beautiful _**dark angel.

As the wind died out, Scar's wings disappeared and she returned to her **_normal _** vampire form.

''Anything? '' I asked.

''I heard someone whose aura was ...,''Scar said, not finishing her sentence.

''Was what?'' I asked , anxiously.

''That person.. He or she was neither human or beast, angel nor demon. She was a ... ... '' Scar stopped.

''A what?''I asked again.

''I don't know. The person's heart did not beat or did his soul quiver,'' Scar said. She was shaking a bit, just a tiny bit.

''What did the person or that thing say?'' Sebastian asked

''...I'll tell you. But you will never believe me.

Hush, baby, my dolly, I pray you don't cry,

And I'll give you some bread, and some milk by-and-by;

Or perhaps you like custard, or, maybe, a tart,

Then to either you're welcome, with all my heart,''Scar said. At first i did not get it but then i remembered the lyrics. It was a nursery rhyme. '_Hush baby, my dolly'_

_''_Our only clue is a nursery rhyme? That just made the case even more complicated. I have a headache now,'' Ciel said , messaging the sides of his forehead.

"What bothers me more is the fact that Lady Scarlett said that **_it _**does not have a heart. And **_its _**soul did not quiver too,'' Sebastian said.

''**_I pray that you don't cry, _**I pray that you don't cry. Neither human nor beast, angel nor demon. A heart that did not beat , a soul which did not quiver. Either my powers did not work or it is the work of a **_Nightmare,_**'' Scar said.

''But isn't nightmare a name given to a bad dream which brings out strong feelings of fear?'' I asked.

''*shooks head* That is what **_humans _**refer to as a **_Nightmare. _** What i am talking about are **_ Nightmares _**. Creatures that guard Lucifer's castle,'' Scar said. Ciel immediately pulled Scar and me to the side and whispered in our ears.

''Sebastian is **_ human_** , don't forget that,'' Ciel whispered.

''**_PLEASE,_** I already know. So does Cece. We are vampires, but figured that out,'' Scar said in annoyance.

I thought that she did not want Ciel to know that she know's Sebastian true colours? My mind was in a state of utter confusion.

''How are we going to find ourselves **_Nightmares?_**'' Sebastian asked, squinting his eyes.

''We are not going to find one. We are going to catch one,'' Scar said in an unexpectedly happy tone.

* * *

Remember to review! Thank you! I am going to die for my Piano exam next week :'(

-Hayleyneko-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Im sorry for uploading this late. I finished it but somehow ( being the muddlehead me) i forgot to upload it to the website. What a smart little girl i am =.=

Please R & R

Thank you for reading Crimson Night :3

* * *

Scarlett's Pov

''We are going to catch one,'' I said . Somehow , the thrill of actually meeting a **_Nightmare_** actually made me excited and happy for some unknown reason.

''Catch a **_NIGHTMARE_** ? You are out of your mind . It is near impossible to catch a **_Nightmare _**,'' Sebastian said sounding surprised. I have never seen his face like this before. It was a new experience for me. I chuckled at his reaction. 'So a demon also can make this kind of face,' I thought to myself.

''It is **_NEAR _**Impossible , so there is a chance. After all, **_Nightmares_** are everywhere. Not just outside Lucifer's castle. So we do not have to actually lure them out from the underworld,'' I said trying to remember what it was that attracted them.

''What exactly are **_Nightmares?_**'' Cece asked , her eyes were frightened.

''**_Nightmares _**are creatures that form from human's negative emotion when they die. The stronger the negativity in the human , the more powerful they are. They are usually classified into different levels based on their power. The lowest level one are just shadows. They are basically harmless. Usually they disappear after being in the human world too long. The higher levels has a form and they can harm a human by corrupting their heart. They are beings that loves to cause chaos ,'' I said without missing a beat.

''The highest level of **_Nightmares _**takes the form like a human and they command the lower classes. **They **are the one that guards Lucifer's castle. _They are able to think and do not act rashly._ **_These _** **_Nightmares _**has a soul each. When a powerful **_Nightmare _**is born, 'it' is given a soul by the King of the underworld so that they can protect the castle more efficiently. **_Nightmares _**are the King's favourite creatures, next to high level demons,'' Sebastian said.

I have no idea why he said that. Usually he is reluctant to help me. When he said 'King of the Underworld ,' he flinched a little. Is he scared of the Lucifer? Who is obviously the King of the Underworld. But why did he flinched ? Is he really that scared of Lucifer or is it something else? As i ponder about it, I did not notice Cece calling me .

''Lett! Scarlett! YOhoooo! Scar! Scarlett Phantomhive?'' Cece said in a rather loud tone.

''Yeah?'' i asked, after snapping back to reality.

''How are we going to catch one? And I hope that we are catching the lower level ones,''Cece said, gripping the side of her skirt.

''By summoning them of course,'' I smiled lightly.

''SUMMONING?'' Cece and Ciel said, i mean shouted in unison.I nodded my head .

''But.. But.. But what if they corrupt m- i mean Ciel's heart? He is after all only human,'' Cece said.

''Sebastian is a rather high level demon , I think anyway. And there are two vampires. Ciel is more than safe. After all , i decided not to put any of you in danger ,'' I said patting both Ciel and Cece on the head and messing up their hair.

''I do not like people who mess with my food,''Sebastian said glaring at me with piercing cold eyes. If looks could kill , i would be dead there and then. Usually i ignore his glare but this time, his eyes made me quiver like a child awaiting his punishment from his parents .

''I... Lets start the summon. Summoning a **_Nightmare _**is easier than summoning a Demon or anything for that matter. But the only problem is luck,'' I said, trying to shake the chill in my spine.

''Luck?'' Ciel said in surprised.

''Yes , luck .When summoning a **_Nightmare_**, there is a possibility that we can get a high levelled or a low levelled one. What we are aiming for is a medium levelled one. It's not possible for a high levelled to come and steal the dolls. Since they never leave the castle without Lucifer's permission,'' I said calming myself down. My heart was still beating very fast due to his glare.

''Then how do you know its the medium levelled one that stole-'' Ciel said but Sebastian cut him halfway.

''She has done her homework. If not she will not came up with this plan,'' Cece said with confident. I guess she is trying her best to believe me. She looked at me with her 'please don't let me down' look.

''Let's start then,'' I said, clearing my throat.

I took a chalk and drew a big circle around us. Then i drew a decagram inside the circle . i stood in the middle and began my spell.

'Tranquilla ténebris, interveni meam audient,

LUNAE exponit timorem meum,

Cuius cor non percuties ,

Conteret lucem intra me ,

Voco nomen tuum,

Exite

Obruent somniorum meorum in crepusculo.

(Tranquil darkness, hear my plead ,

The moonlight exposes my fear,

You whose heart does not beat,

Shatters the light within me,

I call thy name ,

Come forth,

Drown my dreams in twilight)'' I whispered.

A gust of wind shattered the windows . The clouds covered the moon and the room was in total darkness.

As the clouds slowly float away, a figure appeared before us. His skin was light grey and he had a human-like form. He stood in the middle of the circle and stared at us.

His hair was long and onyx purple in colour. I touched his hair gently . It was soft and smooth like silk.

I was attracted to him. It was like i felt he was calling me. I couldn't stop myself from looking into his deep gold eyes.

He came a little closer to me and he undid my ponytail. He took a hold of a lock of my long silverfish-purple hair and knelt down while holding it.

He kissed it gently and looked at me.

''I have never seen such beautiful hair. Are you the one who summoned me?'' He said. His voice was soft almost like a whisper. I nodded my head and he chuckled.

''Why did you summon me? '' He asked . He stood up and looked at Sebastian . He placed his hand on his chest and knelt down once more.

''You can always call me if you needed my , My Lord. Or have you forgotten your loyal servant?'' He said and Sebastian smirked.

''Explain,'' I said to Sebastian. Looking at him with cold eyes.

''A high levelled Noble or Aristocrat Demon's servants are usually **_Nightmares _**given by Lucifer his self . It seems that you summoned my servant, Raven by mistake,'' He answered.

'' Now what?'' Ciel asked.

''It seems that you are in a mess ,'' Raven said .

'' Raven, I , as your Master command you. Find out which **_Nightmare _**stole the dolls,'' Sebastian said in a Ciel-like tone.

''How can I disobey you. You are the s-'' Raven said but then Sebastian gave him a piercing glare.

''*clears throat* Yes , Master,'' Raven said and then disappeared.

Sebastian whispered in my ear,''You underestimated me. You should fear me more , then maybe you would give me a reason for me to spare you.''

I could not move. His voice paralyzed me. Sebastian is not only a demon of noble rank. He is something more. Something i would have to find out if i am to save my brother.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter ! Thank you for supporting me :D

-Hayleyneko-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

AN : I do not own Kuroshitsuji although i wish i did .

I hope you enjoy this chapter !

Thank you for your support! Every review and and every view counts ! :D

-Hayleyneko-

* * *

3rd POV

''You underestimated me. You should fear me more , then maybe you would give me a reason for me to spare you,'' Sebastian whispered into Scarlett's ear with a smirk. Scarlett's eyes squinted a little at the pitch black butler as he walked towards his master.

''Forgive me for the disruption,'' Sebastian said kneeling on one of his knee while his hand was on his chest. Ciel looked at his **_perfect _**butler. He waved his hand signifying 'I don't care.'

But in actual fact , he did care. He was curious. There was many things he did not know about his butler. Not that he needed to know since at the end of the contract , his soul will be devoured . Over the years that Sebastian has served him, he learned many things about him . Like how he does his job neatly and perfectly and how infatuated he is with a particular animal. Although Ciel wished that he did not find out about his silly little obsession.

''I do not wish to know,'' the young master . The tapping sound of his cane was gradually getting louder. His body was trying to resist grabbing Sebastian by the collar (if he could even reach it) and asking him about who truly is but his mind was telling that he did not need to know. He did not want to know , heck he think that he will be safer not knowing. But seeing Sebastian's expression change into a weird one just for a split second when his butler saw his own butler appear before him did amuse the young master.

''Scar,'' Cecilia called in a hushed tone.

''Yeah?''Scarlett replied. Cecilia went beside her sister and pulled her skirt.

''I don't get what's going on now. So are we waiting for that Raven guy to come back with information?'' Cecilia said .

Scarlett looked at her sister and opened her mouth but no words came out of it. After a few seconds, she shook her head and then averted her eyes to the floor.

''Actually... '' Scarlett started , her eyes then gazed at Sebastian . ''I'm going. I have something to do,'' Scarlett said and then she walked out of the door.

Cecilia ran after her but then Scarlett was nowhere to be found. There was only traces of silver dust lingering in the moonlight.

''She disappeared . Again,'' Cecilia sighed.

''Let's go, it's getting late. You need to change back,''Ciel said to Cecilia while he picked up his hat was blew away during Scarlett's spell and put it back on. He smoothen the invisible crease on his blue coat.

''Yes,'' was all Cecilia could say.

All through the carriage ride nobody spoke. However Ciel suddenly laughed silently to himself halfway through the ride making Cecilia rethink the sanity of her brother.

That night Cecilia kept tossing and turning around under her silk covers . She even tried fluffing her many pillows and tried singing her favourite 'Sleepy Time' song but nothing could work. So she went to hall where the occasionally party was held. She pretended that she a famous opera singer whom was very pretty and is loved very everybody.

''Why you want to dance with me? Sure , '' She said to an imaginary handsome noble while curtsying in her hand woven night dress. She danced waltz with and made small talk like a high person would do with her nonexistent Romeo.

She hummed her favourite waltz tune and at the end of the song , after she said 'Thank you for the dance' in a rather snobbish tone, someone leaning against the door clapped his hand.

''You are rather fanciful , princess,'' the person in the shadows said.

''Who are you,'' Cecilia said in a panicked-stricken tone.

''Relax doll, just me,'' the person said and then all the candles lighted up when made the 'snapping' sound with this fingers.

''Please don't tell me you saw that,'' Cecilia said while she gave her herself a face palm.

''Okay , i won't tell you that you talked to a imaginary person and even danced with him,'' Prince said chuckling to herself.

''So what? It's my home and I can do whatever i like. So if you don't like it, eat my soul or something like that,''Cecilia said pouting.

Prince suddenly appeared in front of Cecilia and glared at her.

''Don't ever say that, especially to a demon,'' Prince said while his fingers ran down his fingers ran down her jaw.

Cecilia pushed his fingers away. She gave her the 'I don't care look' and walked towards her room.

''Wait,'' Prince said and grabbed Cecilia's wrist and pulled her into his arms. He then bowed and then said , ''Will I have this dance? My princess,'' Prince said while giving Cecilia a goofy smile.

After a brief pause , Cecilia smiled and then said,''Yes,''

* * *

That night after Scarlett left the workshop, she headed for the forest just outside London . She stopped in front of the magnificent waterfall .

''I must know who he is,'' she said softly.

''Although the thought of it scares me, i must do it,'' She spoke with a louder tone.

''Why is pretty little butterfly here alone at night?'' a voice echoed through the forest. Scarlett did not answer the voice.

''Don't you want answers? I can give it to you,'' the voice said in a playful tone.

''I do want answers , but not from you,'' She finally said.

''Then what are you doing here?'' the voice asked once more.

''I just .. Maybe.. ... I don't know anymore,'' Scarlett said shrugging her shoulders.

''Dear little butterfly, all the answers you want is in that place. You can choose not to go. I can tell you everything,'' the voice said again.

''No , i want the answers badly but not from you,'' Scarlett said in an angry voice

''Oh , come on, little butterfly . You surely are not thinking of going there are you? If you are caught , the consequences will be dire,'' the voice said sternly.

''So be it. I will go. I will go to the Underworld Library,'' Scarlett said. There was a small smile in the corner of the lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it ! :D


	23. Special Chapter 2

Special Chapter 2

* * *

This is a short special chapter ! Hope you enjoy it !

Dont forget to review :3

* * *

Dear Diary,

How much further will my hands be tainted by the blood that flows in human? How much more of this nightmare will I have to endure ? I wish for me to be gone from this world . I wish that the wretched world will just swallow me , leaving no trace behind .

But how could I leave this world? When there is so much that I have not seen? So much that I have not do? And how could I leave her here alone? I am alive because she is alive. As long as she is here, I will protect her with all my might and strength. I am her older sister , that is why... As long as I live , nobody with tainted souls will hurt her.

Her smile and laughter made my world seemed brighter. She does not know the fact that I am still sane is because of her. She is my saviour.

But at times, i wonder. Why is she loved by all? Is it her cute smile and innocence? Or is it because she trips and falls , making everyone laugh? I knew she was jealous of me, my beauty especially .Knowing that she was jealous of me made me feel more secure. Why? Why does my mind think like that?

'Have i become a Sloth that is no longer needed?' These thoughts invade my head every day. How could I? How did I become like this? Full of jealousy and pride?

How longer must i put on this fake smile towards the person I love and cared about the most in the world?

I always thought that finding the cure to my dear little sister's curse will bring me back to sanity. But is that really true? I feel like I'm a wet butterfly stuck in a cage, unable to break free.

But someday , when the skies are blue, when the warm sun warm dried my fragile wings,when the cage door has been opened , that is the time where i will spread my wings and fly.

P:S remind Ciel to check Sebastian's closet for any cats.

Signed,

_Scarlett_

* * *

Hope you enjoy it !

-Hayleyneko-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Here it is finally! I hope you enjoy and ignore the grammar mistakes .

I will finally turn 17 tomorrow! I'm getting old =.=

I want to thank everyone for supporting my story ! It really means alot to me! :D

(c) Yana Toboso (nothing belongs to me except the story line and all my OCs)

-Hayleyneko-

(You guys should watch How I met your mother! It is awesome ! Waiting for season 9 to come out along with Big Bang Theory !)

Ciel's POV

As Sebastian helped me get ready for bed, I watched him , everything he did was flawless. When i first met him , he could not even make a simple cup of tea and now he did everything without making a simple mishap.

''Do you have any request for breakfast tomorrow , Bocchan?'' Sebastian said while fluffing up my pillow.

''Just do what you want,'' I said while stifling a yawm.

''I shall leave,'' He said with his usual bow and grin.

I nodded my head as i climbed into bed. Just as the door clicked , signifying that I was in the room alone, i hopped out of bed and went towards my French window. I pulled the curtains opened , the moonlight's radiance was my only source of light. I stared at the main gate, hoping to see a glimpse of my eldest sister.

She was rather shaken up when Raven made his appearance. There was a look in her eyes that seemed familiar. It was the look i had when I saw my precious memories burn before my eyes .That instance, I thought my life was over.

As I awoke in a strange cage, the time of my happiness slowly faded and became the four walls that entrapped me. Day after day, the walls began to cave in , suffocating me.

Those eyes , yes ,that look in her eyes was familiar. All too familiar because I had them, No. I have them right now. Perhaps that is why I do not want my **_dear _**old sister having them. The pain that drives you insane and slowly becoming obsessed with something. I do not want her to have those eyes. Not because the blood that runs through each of our veins are the same, because when I look in to those eyes, it was like looking at a mirror. It was reminded me of what i have become. Driven with the obsession of revenge and pride.

'I was no longer just innocent and sweet Ciel Phantomhive' is what i told myself when i once again stood in the grand hall that fateful day of the Phantomhive manor. I **_am_** Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog and i will take down anyone who dare taint the Phantomhive's name with their dirty hands.

I chuckled at myself and drew the curtains and staggered in the dark to find my way back to my bed. As i lay on my bed, the only sound in that room was made by the clock ticking. I lay amidst in darkness and whispered to myself,''I am a Phantomhive.''

Cecilia's Pov

I pace up and down the dining hall , glancing at the clock every now .

''Stop pacing and come and eat something already!'' Prince said to me in a rather angry voice.

''What's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm waiting for Scar so we can eat together?'' I said in the same tone as him.

''She is not going to run back just because you are wearing the floorboards down,'' Prince said as the 'drop' the plate on the table.

''My dear brother...What did I say about treating Lady Cecilia nicely? *cracks knuckles*,'' Sebastian said with a grin.

''hahahahahaha...I just...'' Prince said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

''Just what? '' Sebastian said as he walk over to Prince.

''Nothing! I... I have to go that thing in that place! Byee!'' Prince said as he dashed out of the room.

I giggled as Prince ran away like a coward from Sebastian.

''And you, young Lady,'' Sebastian walked towards me . I could literally hear the songs of hell in the background getting louder with every step he took. I closed my eyes imagining the worst possible scenario what would happen.

A second later something blunt hit the top of my head.

''Ouchieeee,'' I said as rubbed my head. When i opened my eyes, i looked up at a smiling Sebastian.

''You should eat something before you pass out. Lady Scarlett will come back soon. There is no need fretting over her. She is a capable person. She won't do anything rash,'' Sebastian said while bending over so that he matched my height.

I looked at the floor and nodded shyly. 'Why can't Prince be kind like this?' I thought.

I dragged my feet lazily to the table and popped scone into my mouth.

A minute later, Ciel joined me for breakfast. As usual he sat down majestically as usual eating a croissant while reading the newspaper.

''Bocchan,'' Sebastian said carrying a silver plate.

''What?'' Ciel said in a slightly annoyed voice.

''A letter , or rather an invitation has come for bocchan, Lady Scarlett and Lady Cecilia to the annual Midsummer ball,'' Sebastian said handing over an invitation to me and Ciel . I glanced at the silver plate that Sebastian was holding with this right hand. There was another letter that was probably Scar's invitation.

''You have been invited to the Midsummer Ball held at the Cyneric Mansion,'' Ciel read aloud . The invitation was a soft cream colour and it smelt of lavender.

''Are we going?'' I asked . I loved parties, dressing up in pretty clothes and dancing the day away.

''Cecilia. This is a masquerade ball. Read the information below,'' Ciel said, tossing his invitation aside.

I looked at the very bottom of the invitation. It said 'Masquerade theme .' My eyes grew bigger when I realised it was a masquerade ball. I have never been to a masquerade ball and this was my chance and I will not let my party-pooper brother spoil my chance. Scar is going to be-... Then I realised, Scar is not here. I glanced over at the clock . It felt like the ticking grew louder.

I looked at my little brother flipping the newspaper. I dashed over to Ciel's side and poked his right first he gave me an irritated look and clicked his tongue. I did not care and continue poking.

He slammed the newspaper down and stood up .

''What?'' He said in an angry voice.

''Let's go to the ball!'' I said in my most cheerful ball.

''No! I do not like going to ridiculous events,'' Ciel said grabbing his newspaper and heading towards his study.

I chased after him and pouted. He shook his head and continue walking , as if I did not exist.

''Please?" I said in the most honey coated voice.

"NO!" he answered me.

"please ? Pretty please!" I asked again

"NO!" he said again.

"Please?" i asked again and showed my puppy dog eyes.

''... *Sigh* Fine,'' he said with a rather heavy sigh.

I cheered and danced around in happiness. I hope Scar comes back soon so I can tell her the good news.'' I really hope she does come back soon,'' I whispered to myself softly

Scarlett's POV

'' Aperi ad portam labyrinthum scientia (Open the gate to Labyrinth of Knowledge),'' I said and the shallow river began to split and reveal a staircase. I slowly walked down . It smelt musky and it was dark.

I continue walking until a door appeared before me. It was made of magnificent oak and the inscription on it read:

'' _Scientia terminum nescit. _

_Et tamen potest esse utilis mortiferum _

_ Duis vestrum vas interitus summa scientia_

_ Non solum summa virtute hominem communicari_

_Si procedere sine saltu, in consequatur erit atrocior._

(Knowledge knows no bounds

It can be useful and yet deadly

Inside you shall find the greatest weapon of destruction, Knowledge

It only can be shared with a person of high power

If you proceed without a pass, the consequences will be drastic),''

"So be it,'' I said as I reached my right hand and touched the door.

''**_Frange_**_,'' _I whispered and the door shattered as if it was made of glass.

I stepped into the room knowing that there is no turning back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

My trial exams will began soon so I will not be uploading for a while (Unless I find the time to do so)

Wish me luck!

I do not own Kuroshitsuji , Yana Toboso does

-Hayleyneko-

* * *

Scarlett's POV

''_**Frange**__,'' _I whispered and the door shattered as if it was made of glass. I stepped into the room knowing that there is no turning back.

The room was cold, as I breathed, white smoke came out of my mouth. I turned back to the door I shattered and whispered "**_reconcilio,_**" making the door repair itself. As I walked along the corridor, my hand touching every shelf, I felt like there was no soul other than me in the entire world.

I turned right at the 10th bookshelf and took out a book which read "**_nobilis daemonium_**." The book was heavy and covered in a thick layer of dust. I opened the book and started reading.

"Introduction," I read to myself.

"King Baal was the first king of hell but was overthrown by the **_Seven Princes _**of hell. Lucifer took control of the east continent, the biggest continent. Satan took control of east continent , the most powerful one. Mammon took control of the north continent which is the richest continent. Asmodeus took control of south continent, where beautiful sirens and dark elves resides. Leviathan is in charge of the **_Circle Of Darkness _**where he tortures those who has fallen to the underworld due to their evil deeds. Belphegor, is in residing in an Island in the west where all the dangerous and powerful weapons are created. He is also in charge of most powerful ring which is the **_Seal Of Solomon._**''

I turned over to 'Chapter 1' Which the title was 'Creatures created by the new rulers of hell.' As I began to read , I could hear footsteps approaching. I quickly put back the book and tried hearing for the footsteps.

The footsteps gradually grew louder and louder but stopped as if it stopped just before reaching the place I was.

"Come to me , **_Papilio_**" I whispered as softly as possible. Two magnificent rapiers appeared in both of my hands. Both of the hilt were silver in colour and the on the blade of the rapier has a pastel blue butterfly inscribed on it.

The footsteps which had stopped slowly began approaching once more. When I knew that I will face the person soon, I got into my 'ready to fight' stance. I saw the shoe of the person and as I began to charge, a hand pulled back and covered my mouth. This mysterious person's other hand grabbed around my waist and brought me to a chamber in the library which is lit with candles. His movements were fast, maybe even faster than my own.

When we landed on the chamber's cold and green floor, I stomped on his feet and he let me go.

"Feisty little person aren't you?'' the person said. I pointed my sword at his face and did not say anything.

"Calm down, we are not going to hurt you,'' A voice from behind spoke. I turned around and saw Raven. Sebastian's **_Servant _**_. _

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Shouldn't we be asking the question?" The mysterious person asked me.

"Hey don't fight now. Introduce yourself , Moon,'' Raven said

"…. Fine then. My name is Moon. I am Pri-" Moon said but Raven shook his head at Moon, making him not finishing his sentence.

"Pri?'' I asked .

"He means that he is Master Princeton's butler,'' Raven answered. Moon did not look me in the face instead he looked at the floor.

"Why are you here?'' Moon asked me , his gaze was still on the floor.

"None of your business ,'' I uttered.

"You vampires belonged in the middle continent. Why are you here in the Island of Knowledge which is, shall I remind you, is forbidden to creatures such as yourself?'' Moon answered sharply.

"Now , now. Don't start arguing. Do not forget that our dear **_Masters _**is currently serving under her,'' Raven said as he patted Moon on his shoulder.

"She does not deserve to be served by the… I mean **_Master Princeton_**," Moon said , his gaze fixed on me. His eyes felt like it pierced through my soul.

"Then shall test her?" Raven said softly, almost like it was a whisper.

"Test whether I am good enough to be served by your precious **_Masters_**?" I asked in a serious tone.

Both of them did not say anything but smile. Raven snapped his fingers and both of them disappeared.

"If you managed to destroy this monster, we may consider not handing you over where you will locked up with no way to escape,'' the voiced echoed through the walls.

"If I use any more of the vampiric, I may…'' I said

"Do you accept this challenge?" Moon's voice echoed.

".. Yes…" I said. This my only way out. I looked around , there was no door or a window. 'My only hope,' I said in my heart.

"Excellent,'' Raven's voice echoed .

A monster that was thrice as big appeared before me. The monster had wings and 5 horns on his head. It's roar almost blew me away.

"Good luck," Raven's and Moon's voice said in sync.

I clenched my rapiers tightly as I charged at the monster. I slashed it many times but it seems to have no use. After my 5th attempt, I was getting weary.

"Looks like you will die before defeating this monster,'' Moon's voice echoed.

"Really ? Watch me," I said with a grin.

"**_papilio evanescent_**,'' I said and my rapiers disappeared.

"Silly , what are you doing?" Raven's voice echoed loudly.

"Just shut it and watch," I said as I walked towards the monster.

I held out my hand and smiled.

"I did not want to use this, but, looks like I have no choice," I said.

The monster roared and used it's tail to whack me but luckily I dodged in time.

"Disappear," I said and enormous black wings grew on my back. I held the monster's horn and mouthed the word,''die.''

The monster roared louder and collapsed to the ground. It used all it's strength and tried slashing me with this claw which I dodged by leaping on to it's back.

I placed my hand on the top of it's head and , mouthed the word "die" once more. The monster roared in pain as the flesh began to rot and it's flesh was melting. I jumped down to the ground and watched the monster slowly rot away.

Raven and Moon appeared once more before me .

"Congratulations, you passed ,'' Raven said while clapping his hands.

"Can I go now? Or do I have to kill you too?" I asked .

"I shall send you back to London," Raven said grabbing my arm.

"I was looking for something, you know,''I said as I glared in to his eyes.

"It's much too dangerous to look for whatever it is you are looking for. There is too many demons in the library now. You will have to go back home,'' Moon said.

Before I could say anything, Raven snapped his fingers and I was back in the forest. I sighed heavily and considered going back to the library, however, this was the first time I used up a lot of my Vampiric powers in one night. The sun rose as I walked home.

It took me much longer to reach the manor than expected. Moreover, I had to keep using my Vampire Form because if I changed back, I know that I will faint.

As I pushed open the front door of the manor, Cece attacked me with a hug.

"Where have you been, Lady Scarlett?" Sebastian asked.

"None of your business," I said. I looked at Cece, she was worried about me. It was written all over her face.

I told her that I would be going to the room to sleep and she nodded her head. I walked slowly towards the stairs.

Sebastian carried me in a bridal style and walked quickly towards my room.

"Let me go!" I said as I tried to break free. He did not say anything until we were at the corridor of my bedroom.

"You are much too I dislike this, you are a Phantomhive and I am the Phantomhives' **_Butler _**,'' He said .

He put me down on my bed and looked at me.

"Why don't you change back?" Sebastian said and I ignored his questions.

"Don't tell me that you can't change back. Or don't you know how to?" Sebastian said with a snicker.

"Of course I know how to!" I said angrily.

"Then change back. I won't go until you do?" Sebastian said sharply.

"Why?" I asked glaring at me.

"Cause it amuses me how you struggle to remain in your Vampire form,'' He said with a chuckle.

"Sadistic butler,'' I muttered.

I gripped the covers of the bed and let out a heavy sigh.

I muttered the spell to turn me back , and my body felt painful as if I was bound by chains and stabbed with a million swords. I covered my mouth so that I will not scream in pain. I closed my eyes and tried to endure the pain.

It seemed like eternity before the pain subsided and when it did, I lost all strength to remain conscious . The last thing I remembered was Sebastian saying ,"What an interesting human,"

* * *

Thank you for reading and make sure you comment ! V(^o^)V


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Cecilia's Pov

* * *

I know it has been long since my last update and i want to apologize! My schedule is really tight and it will probably end after my exams which is 28 November! I know it's a long more time but this exam is important ! :( . So please be patient with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter

-Hayleyneko-

* * *

Scar came just after noon. She looked weak and tired. Her face was pale and she still has not change from her vampire form . Her eyes looks as if they were screaming in pain. I wanted to embrace her, hug her till she could not breathe, but it seems as if i hugged her now, her frail little body will shatter into a million pieces like glass.

As she walked up the stairs slowly, Sebastian suddenly carried her to her room. Although Scar was trying to break free, Sebastian's grip remains strong. It was funny seeing Scar bickering with Sebastian as he quickly walked up the stairs. I giggled slowly so that the both of them will not hear me.

''This is fun,'' A voice behind me spoke. I turned around and saw Raven.

''Why is this fun? And what are you doing here?'' I asked , clearing my throat.

''I got some new info about the missing dolls. I wish to speak to my master,'' Raven said without hesitation.

''And what is so fun?'' I asked once more.

''That is for me to know and for you to NOT find out,'' Raven said emphasizing the Not.

I stared at him with piercing eyes but all he did was smile. I told him to follow me up the stairs. When we reached Scar's room, before I opened the door, I turned around and look at Raven once more.

''What is the fun you were talking about?'' I asked again.

''Curious little thing aren't you?'' Raven said with a chuckle. I did not say anything in reply. Raven walked towards me and whispered in my ear, ''You are not fit to know.''

He then opened the door abruptly.

Sebastian was sitting on the bed, beside Scar. His face was just inches away from my beloved sister's forehead. As soon as he saw us, he got up and smoothen the invisible creases on his coat.

''*clears throat* Yes? May I help you?'' he said .

''W-what were you doing?'' I blurted out.

''I was checking for a fever, nothing else. Raven , what are you doing here?'' Sebastian said as he changed the topic before I could blink.

Raven paid no attention to the fact that Sebastian was only a breathe away from my sister. Raven walked towards Sebastian direction and handed him some papers that mysteriously appeared from thin air.

Sebastian read through the papers rather quickly and gave it back to Raven. Raven clutched it with his right hand and bowed after receiving the papers. I tried peeking at the papers. It was filled with words that I did not understand.

I am fluent in English, French , Chinese and many other languages but those words on the papers does not look familiar.

''We will discuss it soon when Lady Scarlett has awoken,'' Sebastian said as he glance at me.

''Lady Cecilia, I suggest you get on with your lessons,'' Sebastian said with a faint smile.

''…. My tutor is out cold,'' I said, looking at my sister sleeping soundly.

Sebastian looked at his small pocket watch and stared at it for a few seconds.

''This is not a very good idea but it is better than nothing. Princeton will be teaching you the waltz in preparation of the masquerade ball . Later, he will accompany you to London to pick out a dress. If nothing fancies you then I shall call Miss Nina Hopkins so that she will sew a new dress for you and Lady Scarlett,'' Sebastian said without blinking.

''P-Pr-Prince ?" I asked in disbelief.

''Yes, even though he is not as **_Perfect _**as me, but he is still a butler of the Phantomhive household,'' Sebastian said .

''B-bu-but,'' I muttered.

''Just trust me , okay? I am after all one **_hell _**of a butler,'' Sebastian said.

I wanted to rebel but no words came out of my mouth . At last, I looked at the floor and nodded my head .

"Well, that's settle , now please wait in the hall,'' Sebastian said.

As I closed the door, I could hear Sebastian and Raven talking softly. I tried to resist the temptation to eavesdrop.

''Eavesdropping is not a ladylike thing to do,'' I said to myself as I walked down the stairs.

I waited in the hall for quite some time before Prince came. I pouted and stomped my foot.

''You kept me waiting. What kind of butler keeps his Lady waiting? '' I said.

''I was busy with… ermm… **_Stuff_** ,'' Prince said.

''What stuff?'' I asked.

''Errmm… Let's begin,'' Prince said and grabbed my hands. We said,''One, two , three'' in rhythmic pattern.

''Let me go,'' I said trying to make Prince to stop forcing me to dance waltz.

''We are learning. Your footwork is rather rusty . Do you embarrass yourself during the ball ?''Prince said.

''I guess not, '' I said softly while looking at my feet.

We danced waltz until I was dizzy and the whole world felt like it was spinning.

''Shall we stop?'' Prince said.

''What made you say that? Is it because my face turned green or is it because the world will not stop spinning?'' I said sarcastically.

Prince stopped and dragged me to the carriage waiting in front of the manor.

''London,'' Prince said to the driver while helping me into the carriage.

As the carriage started moving, my heart started beating faster and faster. I had no idea why my heart raced this fast. I have never spent so much time with a male before, especially a **_demon _**.

My sister always told me to be wary of Prince and Sebastian ,but I wonder why I feel at ease whenever I am with them. Even though they are demons, I feel like that they will not harm us. That is what I feel anyway.

As the view of the manor slowly began fading from my view, the image of Sebastian's face that was just inches away from Scar's face invaded my mind, and when he saw us , he looked a little bit nervous. What does it meant?

Demons are said to be emotionless evil creatures with heart as black as the deep night. But why is it that these two brothers contradict that statement? I have so many questions but nobody is willing to answer them.

''We have arrived,'' Prince said and help me get down from the carriage. I chuckled at my thoughts and got down from the carriage. The scent of fresh bread made me smile slightly.

''Shall we go?'' Prince said

I looked at the clear blue sky and said ''yes'' softly.


End file.
